Pieces Come Together
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: The story of Lillian, John's step-daughter, and how the SAW-verse affects her life. Hoffman/OC. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Pieces Come Together:**

**Prologue: The Meeting**

**A/N: **I am still working on a new chapter for "Of Roses and Hats" this is just an idea that has been floating around in my head for a few months and I wanted to start putting it down on paper/internet. This will be the shortest chapter in the story I promise. This is T for now, but may change to M later.

* * *

"But Mommy, what if Mr. Kramer doesn't like me?"

"He will angel, just save some of your wonderful quirks for later."

"Is he going to be my new daddy?"

"We'll see, now fix your hair a bit, your pigtails are getting messy."

Mommy had been seeing Mr. Kramer for a long time now, but if she's letting me meet him then she must really like him. I was so nervous I thought my pigtails were shaking. We walked into the Olive Garden and went to a table where a man was alone. He looked friendly, but he also looked like he could do bad things if he wanted. The man stood up and gave mommy a hug.

"Ah Jill, so glad you could come today."

"Hello John, this is my daughter that I've been telling you about."

Mr. Kramer shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lillian, your mother has told me so many wonderful things about you."

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Kramer."

"Well, let's have some food now, shall we?"

Lunch was a lot of fun. Mr. Kramer liked me…I think…he wasn't weirded out by my constant use of Erector sets and chemistry things and puzzles and just not being really girly. I don't like being girly, it's boring, dolls are boring, makeup is boring. I hoped mommy would keep seeing Mr. Kramer.

A year later they got married and I had a new daddy!

Life was sweet.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, just wanted to get the basic relationship established, next chapter will pick up in more recent times. I am so sorry again it is so short (this is the shortest non-oneshot I've written -_- ) but once I get a timeline established the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Loss and Found

**Chapter 1: Loss and Found  
Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put this in the prologue, I do not own anything from the SAW franchise, I just own Lillian**

**A/N: I normally don't do double updates but I felt so disappointed with myself for posting that short prologue I needed to remedy it for me.**

**

* * *

**

"Syntax error type 209A? The hell's that mean? Ah merdre mange bittes!" Lillian banged her head against the desk.

"What is the matter Lily?" john entered his step-daughter's room concerned.

"I've been working on this DTMF program for my boss for two weeks now, and I still can't get it to load onto the chip! I've put in almost 100 hours in overtime alone and I'm still getting hung up on the loading screen. I'm just getting very frustrated."

"Well why don't I order delivery so you don't have to think about making dinner?"

"Thanks dad, the usual Chinese place?"

"Of course." And he left her to continue working. After John placed their order, he went into the living room and sat down in front of the TV. Looking at the pictures that surrounded the TV, he felt happier than he had felt in a while. All those tests at all those doctors had really put him in low spirits, and that worried Lillian and Jill. He looked at the pictures and smiled. When he married Jill, he hadn't expected to bond with Lillian so easily, but he was glad it happened. To him, she was his own flesh and blood. He had spent countless times helping her fine-tune her quirks, and control her ADD. In fact he helped her all the way through college so she could graduate with a degree in Computer Engineering (he helped her understand the 'engineering' aspect, he was still hopeless with computers). And judging by the different languages he kept hearing her yell in frustration, he still couldn't be more proud of her. Sure she had a bit of a temper and acted on impulse, but he liked to blame that on Jill's ex-husband. Jill was going to be late yet again getting out from the clinic, so this allowed John to bond even more with his daughter.

When their food had come and gone, John got a call from Jill.

"Hey honey it's me, I'm almost ready to close up, can you or Lily come and get me in about half an hour?"

"Ok, see you then." John hung up the phone.

"Was that mom?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's getting ready to close up."

"I really wish she wasn't working all these late night shifts, it's not good for her and the baby."

"Well you know your mother, that's where you get your stubbornness from."

"Heh, I know. Oh don't ask how that reminds me of this but that reminds me! Tomorrow I'm going to go look at potential apartments nearby so I can get out of yours and mom's hair."

"Sweetheart you're never in our hair, but that's good that you want to take that step and make the move. Maybe I can have Art help you find a good price."

"Thanks dad but I'll pass. I get a really creepy vibe from that man, why do you think I leave the room when he comes by for another building contract?"

"Good point, well I'm sure you'll find something great for you." John reached over and tousled her hair.

"Gah! Dad! I hate it when you do that!"

John chuckled, "I know little Lily-flower, that's why I do it. So would you want to come with me to get your mother?"

"No, that's okay. I'm gonna try to fix this stupid 209A error and maybe talk to Del if it gets to the point where I'm going to burn the computer down. Thanks for doing dinner tonight, and give the other staff at the clinic my love." Lily kissed him on the cheek and scampered back upstairs with her dessert.

"Call me if you need me!" john called up after her, grabbed his keys and left.

_About an hour later_

"Okay, 209A you've been terminated, let's try this again." Lily clicked the 'run' button "AY DIOS MIO! What do you mean I did not debug completely?" Lily threw her pen at the wall. She reached for her cell phone to call her project partner Del, but the house phone rang. Lily sprang to get to the phone, "Hello?"

"Lily, it's your dad you need to come to the hospital right away, your mother's had an accident!"

"What happened?"

"We'll tell you when you get here, just get here as soon as possible but keep it under 90."

"I'll be right there." Lily ran down the stairs, grabbed her keys and coat and sped off into the night.

As Lily raced to the hospital, her mind was filled with rage and worry. Three near accidents later, she ran into the hospital in a state of panic.

"Jill Kramer, what room?" she panted as she asked the attendant.

"Room 303 but you need a pass!" but Lily was already running down the hall.

When she got to the room, she was shocked to say the least. Her mom was lying in the hospital bed, pale as a sheet and crying silently. Dad was sitting next to her holding her hand, covered in blood, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mom," Lily whispered as she walked over to her mom's side, "what happened? Are you and Gideon gonna be okay?"

Jill turned to look at her, "We lost Gideon. The doctors did what they could but-" Jill broke down and started sobbing, "It was Cecil, he tricked me into opening the door so he could get drugs, and when he was leaving, the door slammed into me. He killed Gideon."

"Shh, mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you start crying again." Lily leaned over to hug her mother. After a while she was getting thirsty, and she imagined her mom would at least want something to drink. "Mom, Dad? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Coffee. Black." John said, speaking for the first time since Lily arrived.

"No problem dad." Lily left to go to the hospital cafeteria. On her way there it truly hit her: she had lost her baby brother before she even got to meet him. She wouldn't be able to play with him, be the cool sister who breaks mom's rules and threatens girls. She wouldn't be able to tell him all the things their parents were too embarrassed to tell, she couldn't buy him his first drink or his first joint, or show him how to make a tractor in an Erector set. She slumped down in the hallway and let herself finally cry.

"Miss…are you okay?" a man said.

"No I'm not o-fucking-kay!" she snapped, refusing to open her eyes, "some drug addict slammed a door into my pregnant mother and she lost the baby! I just lost my baby brother all because some goddamn drug addict just wanted another fix!"

"Not to sound cliché, but I do know how you feel. Here, let me help you up." Lily opened her eyes to see a kind of handsome guy standing in front of her.

"My sister was killed by a drug addict as well. Granted she was about your age, but no matter what age, losing a sibling is one of the most painful losses that exists. You're going to need to be strong though, for your parents." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks…uhm…"

"Mark, Mark Hoffman." He offered her his hand for her to shake.

"Lillian Tuck." She said, taking his hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you, though not under these circumstances. At any rate, I need to be on my way, but just remember; everything will be fine."

"And hopefully karma will come around and bite this guy in the end."

Mark laughed, "One can only hope."

Lily returned with coffee and juice only to find that her dad wasn't there.

"Where's dad?"

"He went for a walk."

"Well his coffee's here when he comes back." Lily sat down next to her mom, "I know it's hard now, but a stranger gave me some reassuring words: he said to just remember that everything will be fine."

"Oh sweetie I know, it's just between this, your father waiting on his test results, and the problems with his latest building, I just don't know how much more we can take."

"Shh, just rest mom, I'll stay here until you wake back up." Lily grabbed her mother's hand and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Mark, and his words to her.

_"but just remember; everything will be fine."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So here's the first official chapter, hope you like, I will be sticking as close to the original timeline as possible but I might make a couple minor tweaks.**

**Reviews are like food, they sustain me :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Test and Consequence

**Chapter 2: Test and Consequence**

**Disclaimer: if I owned SAW would I be on here right now? No, I'd be ravaging Hoffman or Adam**

**A/N: put up a new story called "Trial and Error" and it's going to be more of a humorous fic than anything. So go ahead and look at it and respond to the contest**

**Also! I want to give a special shout-out to two readers, their pennames are: SawManiac211 and im very tired. So you two oughta submit apps for my other SAW story hint hint =] I love your two's works darlings.**

**As for the rest of you: enjoy the next chapter of Pieces Come Together.**

It had been six months since the loss of Gideon, and the whole family was still feeling the effects of it. Jill had divorced John soon after he found out about his cancer, Lillian was a complete emotional wreck, and even that handsome stranger's words couldn't comfort her anymore. In essence, Lillian was reeling from the divorce; and although neither of them asked her at all to pick a side, she felt a little guilty about feeling closer to John over her own mother. Finding out not only that her newest dad had cancer, but that it was inoperable and he was basically screwed gave Lily even more reason to want to spend time with him. Of course when she wasn't at work or visiting with either of her parents, she found herself falling into the depths of finding herself drinking herself unconscious to forget it all, and then starting all over again the next day. This particular night had her making quick work of another gin bottle while watching South Park.

"Hahaha! They killed Kenny! You bastards!" Lily laughed to herself as she heard the doorbell ring. She stumbled over to the door and opened it, "Oh bonsoir daddy!" she slurred surprisingly, "Ça va?"

"I'm sorry Jillian," John said as he plunged a syringe into her jugular vein. She went limp and he caught her before she hit the ground, "but this must be done for you. I have faith." A guy down the hall looked at John weirdly, "bringing my daughter home…she partied a bit too much tonight."

When Lily came to, she still was a bit drunk, but after realizing she wasn't in her apartment anymore she sobered up pretty quickly. She was strapped to a chair with a strange device on her head. Just out of reach was the gin bottle she had been drinking from earlier; and on the other side of the room was a corpse and a knife. The TV she just took notice of flickered to life and an old puppet appeared.

"_No way, is that the doll Gideon was supposed to have?_" she thought. Then the doll spoke.

"Hello Lillian, I want to play a game. While the past six months have taken an emotional toll on you and your family, you have done nothing to help yourself. You have become a shell of your former self drinking to live and living to drink. Well now I give you a chance to truly fight for your life. You have 90 seconds once you stand up to retrieve the key to your device from the corpse. Live or die Jillian, make your choice."

"_Oh shitcrapdungbeetlefecesmeerkatcuntpunches!_" she swore to herself. She took sometime before starting the timer to formulate a plan to win this sick game. "_And here goes nothing_" Lily yanked her arms out of the straps, grabbed the bottle and rand over to the corpse. The bloodied and cut up corps of Cecil lay before her with open dead eyes. But she wasn't expecting Cecil to move!

"Wha-what's goin' on here?" Lily took the gin bottle and smashed it over Cecil's head, knocking him unconscious. She noticed an exclamation point painted on his right arm. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the knife and cut deep into his arm to extract the key. She found the key quite quickly and fumbled to unlock the lock of the device. She threw the unlocked device as far away as she could, and saw that she still had ten seconds left. All shaken up, she ignored the static doll on the tricycle and ran straight to the police station.

When she entered the police station all cut up and covered in blood, the officers were knocking over each other to find out what had happened to her.

"I need to make a report." Lily gasped

"First of all miss, are you physically okay?" a woman whose nametag identified her as Detective Kerry asked.

"I'm physically okay; I just would like to make this report please."

"Oh, well follow me," Detective Kerry calmly led her to an interrogation room. Once they entered, Kerry motioned for a lab tech to enter, "this woman will take some samples of your DNA, the blood on you, and take some pictures for evidence purposes." Lily nodded in understanding, "I'll go and get you some water, and a detective will be in here in a few minutes."

Lily sat there crying as the tech did her work. The clocks ticked by endlessly, reminding her of the timer on her face trap, and making her cry even more. After what seemed like forever, Detective Kerry returned with some water and a familiar face in tow.

"Lily, this is Detective Mark Hoffman. He's going to take down your statement, and I will be right down the hall if you need me." And with that, Detective Kerry left the two of them alone.

"Well Lillian," Mark said as he sat down across from her, "it's nice to see you again."

"Though not under these circumstances." Lily said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, well why don't you tell me what happened to you, from the beginning." And Lily launched into an explanation of what happened to her starting with when she woke up in the strange building, and ending with seeing the address on the strange prison of a building she escaped from. When she finished, she was shaking and almost ready to faint.

"Well," Mark said, "we will send a unit to the address you provided to us, and I will personally have an officer drive you home, ok?" Lily nodded and took another sip of water, "and if you remember anything else or you feel unsafe for any reason, here's my card with my direct number on it." Lily took the card.

"Thank you so much for all your help detective."

Lily returned home (thank God for spare keys) in a state of exhaustion about an hour later. The officer who had driven her home, an Officer Rigg, insisted on buying her some food before dropping her off. Not that she could complain, she loved KFC. She put her food bag down and was about to check her voicemail when she saw her dad standing in the kitchen.

"Hello Lillian"

:Lily gave him a death glare, "Father, you have ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't go back to the police station and tell them that it was you who drugged me and most likely put me in that trap. I may have been drunk, but I was not near the blackout point to forget something like that."

"Because you, unlike Cecil, have learned to appreciate your life. You will now no longer down bottles of booze for no reason."

"Yeah, I'll keep it to the contests at work." Lily responded quite sarcastically.

"Plus you won't report me because you truly consider me your father. And I know you would never betray your family."

"Merde, you're right," Lily walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "so why are you here now dad?"

"I want you to consider helping me."

Lily choked on her water, "excuse me?"

"I don't have much time left on this Earth. Help me. Help others appreciate their lives. I mainly need your help with digital accessories for these ideas of mine."

"But you do realize that this kind of shit's illegal in most parts of the country, right?"

"If you help me, I will make you invisible to the authorities."

Lily sighed, "Dad, can you please give me some time to think?"

"Of course," John walked to the door, "you have until midnight." And with that, John left.

"Great," Lily said to herself, "so we go from an abusive druggie who got shot, to a cancer-stricken-almost-murderous man. Gee mom sure knows how to pick 'em. Meh, I guess it could be worse though." Lily looked at the clock, "Five o'clock? I've got plenty of time to think this over; in the meantime I need to wash this blood off of me."

As Lily stood in the shower thinking, letting the warm water rinse and relax everything inside of her, she seriously weighed the pros and the cons of helping her dad out with his new 'hobby' (since she couldn't find a better word for it). And there were honestly good points to both sides.

On the 'Con' side, she would be an accessory to murder, and who knows how that would affect the families of the 'victims' plus the fact if she got caught, she'd be in serious legal trouble. Hell, Lily doubted that Cecil's family (if he had any) would take too kindly after seeing what she did to him even after she got the key out. On the 'pro' side however Lily felt no need to drink to get shitfaced every night, she would limit her alcohol consumption to just a couple drinks with friends; and her dad drastically helped her work that out. So if he could work that out in her, who knows what he could do for other ne'er, do wells?

After she got dressed in her pajamas, she called her dad with her decision.

"Hey dad, it's Lily. I decided that I will help you under these two circumstances: one: you make me invisible like you promised, and two: you don't tell mom about this since I will tell her in time. Please call me back at your earliest convinenice: 555-2274. Would like to make sure you're okay." Lily smiled to herself, and went to check her voicemail:

"You have one unheard message. First unheard message: Hello Lillian this is Mark Hoffman, I was just calling to make sure you got home safely. Please return my call at your earliest convinience at 555-2724. Would like to make sure you're okay." Lily smiled at the awkwardly worded voicemail and picked up the phone again.

"Hey Mark, This is Lily…well I prefer that over Lillian. Officer Rigg made sure I got home just fine. Thanks again for your help. Since you obviously have my house phone number, here is my cell number that is better to reach me at; the number is 555-3323." Lily hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face, "I think I'll watch some CSI now." She said to herself.

**A/N: **hope this chapter is good, I rearranged my timeline because I have a real problem with people like Cecil, so I wanted to get him out of the way quickly, plus his death was very cathartic for me. Anyway, feel free to read and review, also read my other SAW fic titled "Trial and Error."


	4. Chapter 3: One, Two, Three, Floor

**Chapter 3: One, Two, Three, Floor**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own it.**

**A/N: this chapter is going to be a bit lighter than the others, next chapter will start colliding with the events seen in the SAW films. Also keep those contest entries for "Trial and Error" coming, I'm getting some really good ones, and it's going to be hard to choose the winners.**

**

* * *

**

After the shock of the incident and the cuts from it had gone down, Lillian was feeling much better. Work was going well, her friends were supporting her in her decision to no longer get shitfaced every day alone, and so far she hadn't been asked to help with any of dad's 'games'. Though she would hear reports of victims being found in strange contraptions, what Lily found odd was that the dead people had jigsaw puzzle shapes cut out of them.

"I can never look at puzzles the same way again." Lily said to herself as she left her apartment.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, Mark was already there waiting for her.

"Hey Mark," she gave him a hug, "sorry I'm so late, I got distracted."

"Oh it's fine, I already got you a coffee."

"Thanks," Lily sat down, "So how are things going? You're looking a little more stressed than usual." Lily took a sip of her coffee.

"Eh, 'stressed' is a good word for it," Mark said, scratching his head, "between these Jigsaw murders, all the subsequent paperwork, and the fact that the man who murdered my sister has been released, it's honestly a little bit overwhelming."

"Ah geez, I'm sorry. I'm not going to have to come back to the station to re-give a statement, am I?"

Mark laughed, "What, you don't like seeing me?"

"If that was the case, I wouldn't keep having coffee with you. At any rate, I'm sorry you're feeling so stressed, and here's hoping karma bites the guy who killed your sister in the arse."

"Here's hoping."

About an hour later of more chatting about everything under the sun, Mark's phone went off.

"Hoffman. Are you sure? Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, "They found another Jigsaw victim, I've got to go." He got up and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Well good luck. And if you're free later, me and a bunch of friends are going to The Irish Pub tonight if you and your friends would like to join us."

"If we're free we'll definitely come on by." And with a smile, Mark walked away. Once he was completely out of sight and out of earshot, Lily quickly got out her cell phone.

"Dad, it's Lily, we need to talk, I'll be at the warehouse in ten."

Lily pulled up to the warehouse and dashed in.

"…I lost him too John," she hear her mom saying. Jill walked down the hall and saw Lily.

"Oh Lily," Jill embraced her daughter, "how have you been doing since…the incident? Do you need me to get you anything? Is there anything I can do?"

"No mom, I'm fine, but thanks." Lily smiled, "I'll let you know if I need anything, okay?"  
"Okay angel." And Jill walked away.

When Lily saw her dad, he was standing over a glass coffin.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Contemplating the next game."

"Well snap back to the present, because I think we may have a problem. Apparently another game was found and unless you've decided to stop telling me when you are setting up new games…" John turned to Lily in surprise.

"How did you find this out?"

"Oh, I was…having coffee with a friend…and we heard it…from another table, look that's not important! We may have a copycat on our hands."

"I see, well before you go out tonight, see what you can find out. Also I'll need you to please make me a timer that I can connect to a door. It needs to count down from two hours, and I need to be able to start it remotely. Here's fifty dollars for supplies, keep the change for you."

"No problem dad."

Upon returning to her apartment, she saw that news of the newest 'Jigsaw victim' had already hit the local stations. "Great, they always interrupt General Hospital for these things."

"…and we can now confirm that the victim was a man named Seth Baxter. Baxter, who had been in prison for the murder of Angelina Hoffman," Lily did a double take and looked back at the television, "had been released just a few days ago." The news report continued, but Lily was already on the phone.

"Dad, I've got that info you wanted on the victim."

Later that evening, Lily and her friends/co-workers were enjoying themselves at the pub.

"Hey Todd!" Lily called to the bartender, "can we get another round of 'Lily's Liquor' over here?"

"Anything for my favorite Jigsaw survivor honey!" He said as he started preparing their drinks.

"Geez Todd, when you gonna stop with the Jigsaw survivor stuff? Seriously dude?"

"When Jigsaw fever dies down girl! That picture of you from the paper that you signed _still_ brings in customers!" Todd set their drinks down and went back behind the bar.

"To the Sexy Six!" Del proclaimed, "The six sexiest programmers and engineers in the whole damn county!" Everyone cheered and toasted to that. "So Lils," Del continued, "thought that cop friend of yours was gonna come out tonight."

"He said he'd try Dummy Del!" Lily said, "As y'all probably know, they found another Jigsaw victim today, so they're probably busier than the devil at a porn convention in Las Vegas with the CSIs."

"Don't worry; we're not too busy to have a few drinks with a good girl and her friends." Mark said from behind her.

"Yay! Mark! You made it!" Lily jumped up and hugged him.

"Looks like someone's having a good time already." He chuckled.

"It's the infamous 'Lily's Liquor'!" a redheaded girl at the table said, "It's our usual; we stop when someone starts thinking they're karaoke royalty. Lily, aren't you going to make introductions, or are you that gone?"

"Shut it, I'm only level 4 ok, ok? Anyway," Lily let go of Mark, "Mark this is Del, Sara, Greg, Melanie, and Kylie."

"Nice to meet you all you, I'm Mark, and these are my colleagues Allison, Eric and Jim." Everyone said their 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous' and the new people sat down at the table.

_Many, MANY rounds later…_

"…and that's how Lily and Sara ended up singing 'Lady Marmalade on the roof with piñata heads on!" Greg finished, causing everyone (except Lily and Sara) to laugh hysterically.

"Goddammit Greg!" Sara said, her face as red as her hair, as she punched his arm.

"So how many more rounds do we need to have a re-enactment of this?" Eric asked.

"Maybe I'll give you a private show later." Sara replied.

"Well if you two are too chickenshit to do it, then we will!" Del said, and he grabbed Greg up to the karaoke machine.

"Oh my dear sweet baby fried Jesus." Melanie and Kylie said, with looks of horror on their faces.

"Scamper!" Sara yelled, and the four girls drunkenly stumbled to get out of earshot, leaving four very drunk and confused detectives at the table. But once the singing started, they understood why the girls ran, and they followed suit.

Mark found Lily propped up against the wall next to the bar, making quick work of another glass of beer.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting all of that…stuff…to happen," Mark chuckled.

"Well we were gonna warn y'all, but uhm…we kinda forgot." Lily laughed.

"No kidding." Mark grabbed another beer, "So Lily, what's the real reason you invited us out?"

"I thought you would just wanna, y'know, get out and loosen up a bit. You said it yourself, you were _way_ stressed." Lily smiled at him.

"Don't be coy with me missy," Mark smirked at her, "you like me."

"And so what if I do Detective? You obviously like me. You haven't taken your eyes off me since y'all got here." She put her empty glass down on the bartop, "Now the question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." And Mark put down his drink, pulled Lily off the wall and kissed her.

It took Lily a couple seconds to realize what was happening, but when she did, she happily went along with it. She ran one hand through his hair, and snaked the other around his waist. He backed them up against the wall and deepened the kiss as Lily ran her nails along his back. She let out a small moan as his tongue met hers, which made Mark inwardly smile. He let his hands wander up and down her sides as he placed little kisses and bites along her neck. He groaned as her nails dug into the skin of his back.

"Someone's playing dirty." He whispered in her ear, making Lily shiver.

"Well it's no fun playing fair all the time." Lily replied, pulling his head back to continue the kiss. Lily wanted to memorize his taste, his body, the way he felt pressed tight up against her body.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Lily finally got some action!" Lily and Mark pulled apart to see all their friends staring at them.

"Pay up," Del said to Kerry. She grumbled and started fishing for her wallet. "At any rate, hate to be a cockblock but since we finally pried Sara off of Eric's lap, we need to leave. Remember we have that meeting at noon tomorrow about the new processor we finished last week? And it's already 2, and if we're gonna avoid the hangover curse we need to hydrate and crash within the hour so we need to crash at yours 'cause it's closer."

"So pry yourself away from Officer McSexy and let's go, sorry girl." Melanie said.

Lily looked back at Mark, "I really do need to go apparently, I'm sorry hun."

"That's fine," Mark said, caressing her cheek, "to be continued." And Lily and her friends left. But as they left, Lily turned around to blow Mark a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: whoo-hoo little action going on here! I used the Hoffman-clone-chained-in-my-room as inspiration for la smoochienss! Anyway, next chapter starts with the "official" SAW-verse, and I really don't know how much I'm going to use Jill. I mean I know she's important as Lily's mom, but meh…I'll figure it out. Also I plan to update "Clash of the Titans" this week as well.**

**Just a forewarning, I'm going to be really busy at work this week on top of hopefully meeting my birthfather for the first time in 20 years and hopefully getting my car back from the repair shop, so I apologize in advance if updates aren't as often this week.**

**Also I've already picked one winner for "Trial and Error" because even though one part of her entry didn't work, it gave me an idea for a plot-within-the-plot. Apologies for the note being so long but better to inform in advance than anger in the future.**

**Remember to R&R, 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

**Chapter 4: Meeting Again for the First Time**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**A/N: have the next few chapters written, will update when I can, very bad week happening.**

**

* * *

**

The noon meeting went off without a hitch. No one understood how everyone missed the hangover bus but no one was complaining. Lillian went back home after work to finish the timer. For once she hadn't encountered any technical difficulties so there was a noticeable lack of cursing, something her neighbors were thankful for. About a week later she was officially on the last step of the timer, the testing phase. She was so engrossed in her work that she almost missed her cell phone going off. Lily managed to get to it just before it went to voicemail.

"Paco's Tacos, you kill it we grill it!"

"…what?"

"Sorry Mark, just feeling a bit random today. Anyhow, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fairly well; I miss you though, since I haven't been able to make coffee at all this week I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner tonight."

"Sure, I have to go help my dad out with something later but after that I'll definitely give you a call." Lily hung up the phone and continued to work. Upon finishing the timer, she hopped in her Escape and drove over to her dad's warehouse.

After a pit stop at the grocery store, she had a hunch that dad needed some nourishment and noms, she pulled up at the warehouse. It was a good thing that she knew the layout of the house by heart because between the grocery bags and the timer bags she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"25, 26, 27, and door handle!" She finagled the door open with her butt and stumbled in.

"Dad I finished the timer like you asked and I picked you up some food. I know you said you were fine but I know you, you'd go weeks without food if someone didn't remind you." She put the bags down and was surprised to see another man standing next to her father. She couldn't see his face but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah Lillian, you're earlier than expected but this is good. There's someone I want you to meet," the man with her father turned around and Lily nearly fainted, "Lily, this is Detective Mark Hoffman; he's going to be helping for a while."

"We've met," Mark said, "I interviewed her after she came into the police station. But John let me ask you this, what kind of father would put his daughter in a trap that could kill her?"

"She needed to learn, and she has, right Lily?"

Lily felt her face turning red with embarrassment, "Uhm…I think I'm gonna go, it's getting a little stuffy in here and I think I'm going to pass out so I should go before I pass out so it doesn't happen on the road." She started walking backwards to get out but accidentally tripped over one of dad's shotguns and fell down. Mark came over to help her up.

"Lily before you go back home I need you to do one more favor for me tonight," John said as he handed her a piece of paper, "go to this address and connect the timer, we will be there in a couple hours ." Lily nodded, grabbed the bag with the timer and its parts, and left. When she got to her car, she sent Mark a text,

I guess dinner's off?

You guessed right came the reply.

Lily parked her car outside the address on the paper and started crying.

"It's not fair!" she screamed, hitting the steering wheel. She was both mad and hurt. What Mark must think of her now? Why out of all the people in the world did her dad have to recruit the guy she wanted to pursue a relationship with to help them with John's plans? It felt like the worst form of irony to her. Lily wanted to vomit, but she had work to do. Lily put on her gloves, cloak, and hat, grabbed the supplies, and went into the building.

Entering the room, Lily saw a giant cube of randomly placed razor wire. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was actually a maze. Lily said a quick prayer for whoever was going to be put in this game.

After connecting all the wires and testing out the device and remote, which sadly took Lily longer than anticipated on account of the bad lighting and a very temperamental flashlight, she heard garbled voices approaching. Panicking, she hid behind an oil barrel.

"Could this man be any fatter? I think I've pulled a dozen muscles since we started!"  
"Be quiet Mark," John noticed one of Lily's tools sitting out, "Lily I hope this tool means you're still here and you didn't get careless and leave it behind!" Lily came out from her hiding spot.

"Sorry dad, I heard voices and I panicked."

"Panic is unhealthy, it stops you from thinking clearly and can cause more accidents."

"Right, well I'm finished so I'm gonna leave you two to the rest," Lily said while avoiding eye contact with Mark, she was too ashamed to look at him, "so here's the remote, just push the red button to start the timer it's been tested and everything so I know it works and that's it."

"And how does a girl like you know so much about this stuff?" Mark asked.

"Computer Engineer," she replied bitterly, "this is child's play. Anyway dad if there's nothing else you need from me right now I'm gonna go home."

"Okay Lily, just be sure to collect your things and re-wipe anything you touched. I don't want you watching this."

Lily nodded in understanding, grabbed a cloth, and started re-wiping all the surfaces. As she wiped, she could feel Mark staring at her but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of looking back. When she finished, she waved goodbye and drove home.

The second she got home, she slumped up against the door and let herself cry again.

"_Oh buck up Lily!" _she thought to herself,_ "you've been through tougher shit than this. Just get a shower, turn on the tube and just relax. Things'll work out."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: yep, here's an update. I've chosen the winners for "Trial and Error" and will start working on that. This is just turning into a bad week for me; only good thing that's happened is I got my car back from the shop. Everything else is going to hell in a handbasket to say the least.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are always loved, and I'll see you all next update!**


	6. Chapter 5: La Bienne Petite Morte

**Chapter 5: La Bienne Petite Morte  
A/N: this chapter is a serious LEMON! I really don't want to change the entire rating of the story just for this chapter since this will be the only M-worthy chapter as far as I've written (and I've got at least up to chapter 10 written) so I am stating this warning: if you do not like reading adult content including sex scenes, please go back and wait for the next chapter. I will place a little line at the beginning of the scene. But seriously, you have been warned so don't get on my case.**

**

* * *

**

A couple hours later, Lily heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Mark standing there glaring at her.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't arrest you right now." He pushed his way into her apartment and sat down on her couch.  
"Because first all I do is make devices, two there's no evidence of me there, and three you'd only incriminate yourself. Look, I wanted to tell you the second I got roped into this, but how do you bring something like that up? Do you say something like 'oh thanks for the coffee, by the way I'm making timers to help my dad test people where they'll probably die!' And besides, you're not Mister Innocent either. What are you helping my dad for?""He found out I made the pendulum trap that killed Seth Baxter, and is holding that information as blackmail so I help him." Mark buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, it's just a bit ironic that after I finally find someone I'm interested in, turns out she's the daughter of a psycho killer. I mean how do I know your trap wasn't even real?"

Lily slapped him, "How dare you! It wasn't a fake and you know it! I'm not the kind of person that would just oh randomly chop up a body to find a key to save my ass even if I hated the person." Lily walked away from him to grab a beer.  
"I, I don't know. I guess I was just shocked more than anything seeing you at the warehouse and then again at the trap later."  
"Likewise," Lily said as she tossed him a beer and turned on the television. "I mean, I thought Seth did deserve to die, but never expected you would be able to pull that off. I mean your trap was more advanced than any of the ones that my dad has come up with so if he criticized you about it pay that no mind," Mark looked at her confused, "I'm a computer whiz, remember? I hacked into the police database to look at the photos of your trap. Then sent those to dad and then he figured out from there it was you who built it." Lily sat down next to him, "Look, my dad promised you the same anonymity and invisibility he promised me, so for now there's really nothing to worry about." She took a swig out of her drink.  
Mark sighed, "I know, and I know I shouldn't be taking out these negative emotions on you."  
"Damn right you shouldn't, because right now we're in the same boat. Ooh, House marathon! Let's just try to calm down and watch a grumpy pill-addicted doc save random people, ok?" Mark nodded.

* * *

A few hours, and a couple more beers, later Mark was still emotionally round the bend, Lily on the other hand was surprisingly calm.

"How can you stay so calm with all this mess going on?"  
"Meh, I always had a hunch my dad was a little bit odd. Although while I never expected all of this to happen part of me knew he'd do something odd. Especially after the colon cancer caused him to develop that tumor."

"Good point."

"And you can stop staring at me," Lily laughed, "I'm not going to sprout devil horns or a tail or anything like that."

"That's not why I'm staring," Mark said, "I'm staring because you're beautiful and even with all this crap going on now I still like you, I want you, I want to be with you."

Lily turned to him, "So you're saying that even though my dad is blackmailing you to help him, and you've found out I'm helping him out, you still like me? Are you brain damaged?"

"You aren't your father and I shouldn't judge you for that. Just like at the bar, and during the times we've gone for coffee, I've liked you. And in all honesty it would be pretty stupid of me to automatically think you're like him. Also it would be pretty hypocritical of me to abandon you for what you're doing with your dad since I'm helping him too."

Lily laughed and leaned against his shoulder, "Good point."

"In fact, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't do this." He lifted Lily's head off his shoulder and kissed her. Only this kiss was nothing like the kiss at the bar, this kiss was passionate and gentle. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Mark laid her on the couch and started to take off her shirt.

"Wait, let's move somewhere with a bit more room." Lily slid out from under him and led her to her bedroom, "This will work better." She said, and pulled Mark in to continue the kiss. Moving towards the bed, Lily's hands moved to his chest and removed his tie. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing him along his chest as she went, and tossed the shirt to the floor. Making quick work of his pants and boxers, she gently pushed him onto the bed.

"I thought the man was supposed to be in control."

"I play differently."

"But what about you? You seem a bit…overdressed."

"Patience." Mark watched her slowly and teasingly remove her shirt one button at a time, then equally as slowly removed her jeans. Standing in front of him in just her bra and panties, she crawled onto the bed and got on top of him.

"You're still not playing fair babe."

"Oh shut it." Lily said and started kissing him. She raked her nails along his chest as he reached up and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. Lily moved her kisses down his neck, savoring the feeling of her skin against his, relishing in the arousal she was already feeling. Lily felt his erection throbbing against her as she kissed him along his chest, moving down his stomach. She gently placed kisses along his shaft, and then slowly took him into her mouth. Mark's head rolled back as Lily worked her tongue along his cock.

"Okay, get back up here!" he said, and Lily obliged.

"Aw, what's the matter Detective?"

"The matter…is this." And without warning he grabbed Lily's wrists and flipped them so that he was on top of her.

"Now you're not playing fair." She said, and Mark just smirked. He took her mouth back over and let his hands wander all over her body. As he switched between kissing her lips and her neck, he let one of his hands grasp her breast, making her gasp. Lily shuddered as his lips and tongue continued what his hand had started. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice him quickly discarding her panties. She did notice him slowly moving his kisses lower however, and as he nipped at her thigh, she let out a small moan. She tried to reach down to cover the marks she had on her thigh, but Mark pushed her hand away. "Don't worry Lily flower," he said as he kissed them, "everything on you is lovely." He moved his mouth closer to her center, the feeling of his hot breath on her driving her crazy.

"Ah, please…Mark..."

"What is it you want? What is it you need?" he said, not moving from where he was.

"You…inside me…please Mark."

Mark chuckled, "Patience." He whispered.

Lily grabbed the bed sheet as he starting kissing her core. She squirmed in pleasure as he continued kissing, licking, and sucking at her. Just when she thought her body would explode from all the sensations, Mark abruptly stopped. He made his way back up her body until he was staring into her blue eyes.

"You're all mine." He said, and he quickly pushed himself into her.

Lily gasped as he entered her, Mark looked concerned, but a nod from her let him know she was okay. He thrust into her again and again, each time making her moan louder and louder. He moved one hand down to caress her clit while he kept moving in and out of her. Lily clawed at his back, his rear, anything to get him to keep doing what he was doing. Mark continued to bite at her lips, neck, collar, taking joy in each sound he made her make. Sure he had been with women before, but none of them as vibrant and vocal as Lily.

Lily felt her body coiling up inside, getting ready to come; she continued to moan as Mark increased his pace. Her moans and sounds got louder as she felt herself getting closer and closer. She moaned out his name as she let herself come, her orgasm washing over her in waves. Mark continued his thrusts, and felt himself come a few minutes later.

He pulled out and lay down beside her.

"Need any more proof I like you?" he said, pulling her close to him and stroking her glistening face.

"I think you made your point." She said. Lily wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: phew, got a little hot in my room writing that *fans self*. Next chapter is back to the SAW events I promise.**

**Am having some real trouble with "Trial and Error" so that update might take a little longer than originally expected. Anyway, reviews are loved.**


	7. Chapter 6: Flame On

**Chapter 6: Flame On**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**A/N: I got the BEST idea for the finale of this story from a dream last night, so after I post this chapter I'm gonna write that out…I'm so excited for the ending, but don't worry, there's still much more of the story to go. Hopefully I didn't lose too many of you; have not had my computer for a few days, it got sick. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lily woke up the next morning on top of Mark; she looked up at him and saw him staring at her.

"Hey, good morning." She said.

"You know you look beautiful when you're asleep. Well you do when you're awake too. Ah you know what I'm getting at."

Lily giggled, "Well aren't you the morning charmer."

Mark moved so he was on top of her, "Wait until you see what else I can do in the morning." And he started kissing down her neck. From across the apartment, Lily's landline rang. She tried to move to get it, but Mark kept her down, "Just ignore it babe." He said.

"Lily this is your father," the voicemail said, "be at the warehouse at three pm sharp, there is much to discuss." A few seconds later Mark's cell phone went off.

"What do you wanna bet that's my Dad?"

Mark groaned and picked up his phone, "Hoffman. 3pm? Okay." Mark hung up, "You were right."

"Of course I was. Now since there's still plenty of time, why don't you pick up where you left off?"

Mark got back into the bed, "As you wish."

Just before three, Lily was finally dressed, showered and pulling up to the warehouse. Mark and her had agreed to not let John know about their relationship for as long as they possibly could. Lily wasn't too confident that they could keep her dad out of the loop for too long, but it was worth a shot. Although she thought acting like she didn't care about him in front of her dad was definitely going to be a challenge. She walked in to see Mark already discussing something with her dad.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she stumbled over a piece of scrap metal, "what did I miss?"  
"We are discussing the next game." John said

"Already?"

"Lillian you have to account for the time it will take to set up the game, find and capture the player, and for the authorities to find the previous player." Mark said to her in a condescending tone.

"Well sorry for not being a pudgy know-it-all." She retorted.

"Stop bickering you two." John said, "Mark, you will drop Lily off at the game site and then go try to find more information on the player. Lily you will paint a design on all the walls and surfaces, the instructions are at the site. Now go." Mark and Lily turned to leave, "Wait, Lily I need to speak with you in private for a moment." Mark continued out while Lily turned back to her dad. "Now Lily, do not think I am being sexist, but I feel I must warn you: you cannot get emotionally attached to anyone, positively or negatively. The results could be disastrous. Do you understand?"  
"Yes dad."

"Now this woman is another future subject," John handed her a picture, "I hope that should she pass her test, she could become my successor. What do you think her trap should be?"

"The reverse bear trap. It helped me, maybe it can help her."

"Good idea, now go with Mark to the building, and tell him that I want him to stay there and do his part of the setup while you are there."

Lily met Mark outside, "All right, let's go."

Once they were clear of the warehouse, Mark leaned over and kissed her "A 'pudgy know-it-all'? Really that was the best you could come up with?"

"Oh shove off, I suck at improve," Lily playfully swatted his arm, "by the way, my dad said that you need to stay at the site and do your part of the setup. Whatever that is."

"Well it has to wait until you're done with your part." They pulled up to the building and Lily saw paintbrushes and buckets of paint.

"Guess this is for me," she grabbed the supplies and entered, "time to get my Picasso on."

Lily spent the next few hours painting random numbers in patterns all over the walls of the room, occasionally singing to herself while Mark sat in the corner watching. When she finally finished painting, after getting paint all over her clothes and hair, Mark got up and started scattering shards of glass over the floor.

"What's that for?"

"Part of the game."

Then a giant thud startled Lily and Mark.

"Not to worry, it's me. I found the player more quickly than anticipated." John came in carting a body in a wheelchair. He placed the nude man in a spot of the room that did not yet have glass on it, and tossed a bag of cans to Lily.

"What is this?"

"Cooking gel, put that all over Mark's body." Lily looked at Mark awkwardly, her face turning red; while Mark just stared at John with a completely confused look on his face. "The test subject is named 'Mark' although it does look like you'd want to set the detective on fire."

"Dad you're giving a pyro like me ideas." Lily carefully went over to the test subject.

"Now Hoffman, when Lily is done, place this candle by the tape player on the safe, and light it. Don't let Lily near it or light it for obvious reasons. I do not want to end up with barbeque daughter." And John left the building with the wheelchair. Mark finished scattering the glass and went to stand by the door. He had to face away from Lily though, seeing her covering another guy in a sticky substance, with the same name, was giving him very dirty ideas.

"Okay, all done!" she said a few minutes later.

"Good, now watch your step and wait for me by the car." Mark lit and placed down the candle and walked out.

Lily was waiting outside trying to wipe the remaining gel off of her gloves and was succeeding in getting it all over her jeans.

"Having trouble?" Lily nodded, "Why don't you just take the gloves off?"

"Didn't think of that, those paint fumes must've gotten to me."

"Well let's go back and drop you off at your car, I have to go into the station soon."

The drive back to the warehouse was quiet, Lily was dozing off on Mark's shoulder and he was trying to listen for any updates on the scanner. When they got back to the warehouse, Lily had woken up and was surprised to see her mother standing at Lily's car.

"Uh oh…this isn't good." Lily bolted out of Mark's car and over to her mom, "Hey mom, what are you doing here?" She heard Mark's car speeding away.

"You have so much explaining to do that it's not even funny!"  
"Mom that's just a friend, no big deal."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Jill screamed, causing John to run out.

"Jill, Jill, calm down and I'll explain!"

"Explain what? How you almost killed our daughter and now 'recruited' her to kill?"  
"Lily, go home. Jill, come with me, everything is fine. I will explain. Jill begrudgingly followed John, and Lily went home.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh now Jill knows O_O**

**Anyway, still having trouble with 'Trial and Error' that one's going to be on hold for a while now. Not much else to say here, see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Pondering and Pasta

**Chapter 7: Pondering and Pasta**

**A/N:** Don't own, blah blah blah, finally found my notebook with the chapters in it ^_^

* * *

"Lillian, this is your mother. John explained everything to me, and after a few days of thinking, I'm okay. I don't support what you are doing, but I will support you. Just please be careful. And I still am mad at him for putting you in that trap in the first place." Lily wrung out her hair and deleted the message. After watching lots of CSI, and talking with Melanie (who had quit the programming company and been accepted as a Level 1 CSI downtown), Lily wasn't taking any chances. She encrypted both her computers, was very careful what she said on the phone, and was careful to not stir up suspicion from anyone. John, or 'Jigsaw' as the papers were calling him, was still having her make some more timers and other devices and she was still dropping them off at the proper places. She had also heard from Mark that there had been another survivor named Amanda, and she was going to be another assistant. Lily knew that eventually she was going to have to meet the new girl, but that was a worry for another day.

"You really do take long showers just so you know." Mark said from the couch.

"Yeah well helping kill people is stressful work." She replied and plopped down next to him, "Hey do you think that since there's another survivor, maybe Todd will stop annoying me with that?"  
"You know he won't."

Outside a loud thunderclap sounded, making Lily screech.

"Scaredy-cat."

"Shut up. So has my dad given you any more information about new traps? Because all I've been doing is making random timers."  
"All he said is that he's working with Amanda a lot on this newest one, and we'll just have to set up a couple of side parts." Mark pulled Lily closer as another thunderclap struck, "But don't worry, that's not for a while." They lay there watching television when a disturbing thought popped into Lily's head.

"Mark, what's gonna happen when they eventually figure out who Jigsaw is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to us, to me, to my mom, to our relationship? I'm scared." Lily started choking up, about to cry.

"Shh, Lily look at me," Lily sat up and looked at him, "yes, it's going to be tough I won't lie to you. You and your mom will be questioned, scrutinized, maybe watched. I might now be able to see or be seen with you for a while," he wiped tears from her face, "But I'm not going to lead anyone towards your involvement I promise. Allow me to not be the big tough detective for a moment but the five months that we've been together, doing all this Jigsaw shit, I realized that _you_ are the most important person in my life now. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay in your life and keep you safe. I promise. Okay? Promise not to worry anymore?"  
"Okay," Lily sniffled, "I'm sorry if I was being panicked."

"And Lily, I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about all that stuff too. But I'm willing to keep this going if you are. And are you?" Lily nodded. "Good," Mark said and kissed her, "now let's find something funny to watch."

Lily woke up the next morning tucked into her bed. She rolled over and saw a note on her nightstand:

_Lily, got called into the station during the night, tucked you in so you wouldn't get couch cramped. See you tonight? Mark H._

She walked into the kitchen and checked her messages.

"Lily this is your dad, after work I'd like to see you at the warehouse for dinner. Be there at 7."

"Ugh, I hope he doesn't try to grill this time."

While driving to the warehouse (after another day of Del teasing her about Mark, and Sara swooning over Eric), Lily felt a bit off-center, dad _never_ wanted to have father-daughter dinners so this was really out of the ordinary.

"Dad?" she called out as she walked in.

"Back here Lillian!"

Lily made her way to the back of the warehouse. Her dad had a table all set up with steak, vegetables, and pasta. He was already sitting at the head of the table and gestured for her to sit down at the other end.

"I have to admit dad, this is quite unusual," she said as she sat down, "is everything ok? Well, relatively speaking I mean."

"Yes flower, things are fin. I just thought we should have this dinner as a way to get things back to a more normal standing. To spend some time together as father and daughter rather than master and apprentice." He scooped some vegetables onto his plate while Lily went right for the steak. "So why don't we just talk. Tell me how your life is going. How's work and all your friends?" And for the next couple hours, they sat there updating each other and reminiscing about good times.

"…and that was when you learned that garbage bags are bad parachutes." John laughed heartily.

"Yeah, talk about an awkward hospital trip! 'it worked on TV!' they must have thought I was crazy!"

"Well you are crazy, but you're just the right kind of crazy. By the way, how is your romantic life? You seem to have left that part out."

"Oh…well…that's really not that big of a deal." Lily awkwardly sipped her water, feeling her face turn red.

John sighed, "Lily, I know you are romantically involved in some way with Detective Hoffman," Lily's eyes got wide, "it was obvious from how you two look at each other even when you're acting like you can't stand each other. The eyes can't lie Lily."

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-" John held up a hand and Lily stopped talking.

"I understand why you two didn't say anything to me and I am not angry. I bring this up because sooner or later I will be found out through no one's fault, and I want to make sure that you two have thought about that in the future."

"We discussed it yes."

"I see. Well just one more business item: you will meet Amanda for lunch tomorrow. To anyone it will just look like the two survivors having a meal. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, now enough business, let's enjoy the dessert."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is the best place to end the chapter. Still having trouble with "Trial and Error" and having fun with "A New Kind of Therapy" Anyway, reviews are like cookies: delicious and loved.**


	9. Chapter 8: Coffee and Chaos

**Chapter 8: Coffee and Chaos**

When Lillian left Mark's apartment that morning, she was in a very bad mood. Her and Mark had gotten into a fight over her involvement in John's work (which ended with Mark calling Lily out on her still drinking a bit and Lily taunting him to arrest her then), her therapy session was postponed due to her doctor having her baby, and Lily just wasn't looking forward to meeting with Amanda. Even though Amanda's survival gave Lily some hope that what her father was doing was working, she was a little wary about meeting the new girl. When the bus dropped Lily off across the street from the café, she saw a skinny pale girl with short black hair waving her over. Lily sat down across from her and ordered a giant coffee.

"So you're Amanda Young." She said when the waitress left, "Honestly I am glad to see another survivor, although I'm surprised he decided to reuse the same trap."

Amanda looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot, "Don't worry, you don't have to speak all ambiguously, John filled me in on everything. And I owe you thanks as well." Lily was confused. "Your suggestion to use the trap that saved you!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Her phone rang, when she saw that it was Mark calling, she put it on silent and put it away.

"Man troubles?"

"In a sense."

Amanda laughed, "Well if you want something to cheer you up, you should know that you dad speaks highly about you really often."

"Heh, well sometimes his faith is misplaced. Otherwise I wouldn't have been tested." The waitress brought back Lily's coffee and she proceeded to start gulping it down, "ah caffeine, sweet nectar of the gods."

"Excuse me? Amanda Young and Lillian Kramer?" A tall blond woman with glasses and a notepad approached them.

"Depends who's asking." Amanda said while Lily continued drinking her coffee. "Who are you?"

"My name's Pamela Jenkins, I'm a reporter for the Daily Tribute. I was wondering if I could ask you two a few questions, seeing as how you are the only two survivors of these Jigsaw games." And without even waiting for an answer she opened her notepad, "Lily, how does it feel having another survivor to talk to about all this, and is it true you're romantically involved with Detective Mark Hoffman who is one of the lead investigators on the case? Amanda, are you still doing drugs and will you be facing any legal repercussions for killing the other man? How do you two feel your life is different?"

"Go away Blondie." Lily said between sips of coffee, "I'm having a bit of a bad day so unless you want to find your notepad in your intestines I'd suggest you leave. If I _ever_ want to give you a statement that doesn't involve me telling you to fuck off, then I will tell you."

"Seriously, you've harassed us each since we were found out to be survivors and frankly it's annoying." Amanda continued where Lily left off, "So I think it'd be in your best interests to leave before you get hurt." Pamela shuffled away.

"God that woman's so annoying!" Lily said.

"Right, at any rate this is for you." Amanda pushed a pink box across the table to Lily.

"What is it?"  
"It's a fucking present! Open it at home." And with that, Amanda got up and left.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret opening this." She said to herself. After calling Del to check on a new chip, she got up and headed home.

"I know Del, but he's just driving me up the wall." Del had told Lily to call him when she got home so they could chit chat.

"Well Lily, maybe you shouldn't have gotten involved with a cop, just saying." Lily glared into the phone. "And you can stop glaring at me over the phone. Look, what you need is a weekend getaway, just the sexy six. We won't go crazy with drinking; we'll just go to my dad's beach house and relax!"

"I don't know, I mean with my dad's cancer, and I don't know if my therapist would think it's a good idea." Lily toyed with the wrapping on the box Amanda had given her

"Look, just think about it and get back to me, ok Lils?"

"Okay Del. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh and tell Marky Mark that if things don't work out, I'll kill him with a rake!"

Lily laughed, "Okay Insanity Wolf, bye." She hung up the phone and opened up the box. Inside of the box was a giant stack of papers, the first one being a note from John.

_Lily, in this box is the plan for the next game. This will be the biggest one we have done so far; that is why you, Mark, and Amanda will all have your roles to play. You will be mostly in the shadows for this one. I will need you to make one timer, and give me basic instructions on how to wirelessly connect one location's live feed to another. You are being given a copy of every step so that you are in the know of everything. If something goes wrong, you will intervene. There is a radio enclosed so that you can listen to the game. The game will begin in exactly 1 week from today._

"Lovely," Lily picked up her phone and called Del. "Hey Del, I decided that I'll join you and the rest of the sexy six for that weekend getaway. I could use it."

10 days later

Lily felt a bit bad about missing karaoke night, but she had just spent a whole weekend with them and she had a commitment to her dad for this game. She had spoken with Amanda earlier that day, and while she suspected that Amanda was a little…off, Lily felt confident that she would make sure her dad remained unharmed. As for Mark, well they had made up and he was working with his friend Eric on some new case. Lily set the radio up to the proper settings, and tuned in to the new game.

"…_my name is very fucking confused, what's your name?"_ Lily laughed, at least this subject (Adam, according to the files) had a sense of humor. According to Amanda, that was the one who was flirting with her earlier. Both girls hoped he would survive, although Lily's motive was so that Amanda would have a guy and quit flirting with hers. As she listened to the game, she took notes of what was going on, imagining the past of these two subjects. What was the doctor's family like? What did Adam do for a living? How did they feel when they were being captured? And who didn't Detective Tapp want to investigate?

After a few hours of hearing the same old things over and over again, and the long silent lapses, she took the radio into the bathroom while she dyed her hair. An hour later she came out with burgundy hair instead of brown, and the radio was informing her that the situation was getting intense.

"_Lawrence, NO!"_ screams were heard, the sound of the hacksaw cutting through bone making her retch. She could only imagine the gruesome scene of blood, and was suddenly very thankful that she could only hear what was going on. When she heard the gunshot however, she grabbed the keys to her new motorcycle she won from Del and left for the game site.

Once she got into the building, she ran straight for the bathroom. After tripping over two bodies, she made it to the door, where Amanda was propping John up and helping him breathe through an oxygen mask.

"What happened? Dad, are you okay? Who is screaming?" John gestured for Amanda to answer her.

"The doctor is missing, Adam failed and is screaming, and your dad is fine but he's just a bit woozy. And what did you do to your hair?"

"I was bored of the silence, and after trying on a wig of it down at the shore I decided to do it. What do you need me to do?"

"Nice. Do you have your car or the motorcycle with you?"

"The motorcycle, I do have an extra helmet though."

"Okay, I guess we'll…" John removed the oxygen mask to speak.

"Amanda, you will take my car. If the doctor is still alive then take him to a hospital outside of the city and then return to the warehouse. Lily you will take me back directly to the warehouse now."

"Okay," Lily said, "By the way I tripped over two bodies on the way in, one of them could be the doctor, but the other was Detective Tapp."

"I'll have Mark take care of Detective Tapp. Amanda, lead me over to Lily and go." Amanda did just that.

"Dad, are you sure you'll be able to hang on?"

"Lily, I'm fine, I just pretended so that Amanda would wait. I knew that the gunshot would bring you running."

"Did the cancer or the serum make you psychic?"

John laughed, "No Lily. If you're good at anticipating the human mind, it leaves nothing to chance. Now you said you had an extra helmet?"

* * *

**A/N: yep, another good ol' chapter. Been having a lot of plot bunnies running around in my head and here's a sneak peek: a Hoffman/Amanda 1 or 2-shot, couple song parodies, reworking a LOT of this story because I'm afraid Lily's turning into a bit of a mary-sue and that frightens me. Also, if anyone would like a beta reader for their fics hit me up, I have WAY too much time on my hands now haha and would love to help other writers out.**

**Read and Review my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 9: Ties, Territories, &Terriers

**Chapter 9: Ties, Territories, and Terriers  
A/N: Please see my note at the end for timeline issues.**

**

* * *

**

"So you're saying that the doctor actually cut his foot off?" Mark asked, walking over to his couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah," Lily said, stretching out on the couch. "Amanda dropped him off somewhere out of town and bailed, so we don't know if he's alive or not." She sat up so Mark had room to sit down, "What did you end up doing for Detective Tapp? Did he survive the gunshot and me tripping over him?"

"Apparently so," Mark said, "John had another game set up for him and all I needed to do was drop him off at the old asylum."

"The one that closed down years ago and every year kids break in there for dares?"

"Yes, that one." Lily started giggling at that, causing Mark to give her a weird look.

"What? Of course I went in there at one point! There's a video somewhere of me and Sara singing 'Lady Marmalade' with piñata heads on in the surgical theater."

"That explains a lot. By the way when, during all of this, did you decide to dye your hair?"

"I got bored of hearing the same things over and over again during the game. Although I might add that so far no one has a clue about you, me, or Amanda's involvement."

"Well that's good, on the other hand you're not allowed to be bored anymore." Mark put the popcorn bowl down and wrapped his arms around Lily, "But I've gotta say you still look beautiful."

Sometime during the movie, Mark's doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Amanda standing there, smiling.

"Hi Mark," she said, "John sent me here, may I come in?" Without waiting for an answer she walked inside.

"What does John want?"

"He wanted me to give you marching orders for the next game. Apparently this one is going to take longer to prepare than any other one we've done and you and I are gonna have to work together to get a lot of it done and…" Amanda trailed off as Lily walked over to them and subtly snaked an arm around mark's waist.

"Hey Amanda, glad to see you're doing okay. Did my dad give you my marching orders as well?" Lily asked, staring Amanda down, an unspoken argument going on between the two women.

"No, but we're all getting a copy of everyone's part to play. I didn't know where you lived otherwise I would've dropped yours off too."

"I see, well can we have the packet of orders?" Lily held out her other hand. Amanda handed the packet to her, nodded in understanding, and hurriedly left. Lily walked back to the couch, sat down, and started looking at the pages in the file. Mark was still standing by the door, trying to hide a smile. "What's so funny Mark?"

"Nothing, just didn't know you had such sharp claws, meow!"

"I was just letting her know the score," Mark walked back over to the couch, "If my dad wanted you to have that information tonight, he would've called to tell you, or just summoned you to the warehouse and you know that. Plus who shows up wearing something like that if they're not going out looking for attention? I was just letting her know what's up." Lily said as she thumbed through the packet.

Mark chuckled as he leaned over the top of the couch. "Y'know you're pretty sexy when you're territorial." He kissed her along her neck, taking the packet of papers out of her hands, "why don't we go over these in the morning?"

Lily turned around and started to undo his tie, "Now that sounds like a good idea." Mark picked her up and headed straight for his bedroom.

_The next day_

"…but I can't help but feel a bit territorial when she comes around to visit, and I keep thinking that I'm still being paranoid, but I feel like I can't trust her." Lily was sprawled out on her therapist's couch the next day.

"Lily, that's to be expected. Yes you and Amanda have a special bond being the only two Jigsaw survivors, but it's perfectly natural to feel a bit insecure. It doesn't mean you can't trust her, it just means you're a normal woman with normal insecurities."

"I guess."

"How is your dad doing? You've been awfully quiet about him this session."

"See that's the strange part, the cancer's getting worse, but my dad's acting the same. His oncologist disappeared a few days ago, no one's heard anything from him and my dad hasn't even bothered to find a new doctor to check in with. It's like he doesn't care about his health anymore. And sometimes I feel like I'm more worried than he is; and it's just…frustrating. I know I can't force him to get treatment at least to alleviate some pain but I wish I could."

"Lily your father is a grown man, and I know you want what's best for him, but you have to save some worry for yourself. How's the drinking problem? You sounded distressed in your message."

"Well as you know Mark and I got into a fight about it, I hadn't had a drink before that in a few days but I just lost self-control. After the argument though I haven't had any alcohol."

"Have you considered going to AA?"

"I don't really know Doc, I guess I still can't accept that it could be a problem. I mean I know that was one of the main reasons I was 'tested' but I just don't know."

"Have you considered getting some kind of pet? Caring for a pet could take your mind off of your worries and give you something constructive to focus on besides work."

"I guess that could be a good idea, maybe a dog. I've always loved dogs."

"I see, well we're out of time for this week, so does same time next week work for you?"

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Fengar."

"And Lily, I really want you to work on being a little selfish. Stop worrying so much about Mark, and your dad, and Amanda, and just focus on your needs for a while. Okay?"

"Okay."

As Lily rode her motorcycle home, she felt bad about lying to her therapist. Sure she was being honest about her insecurities about Amanda and her worry about her dad's health; but she knew that she couldn't mention anything about her part in the Jigsaw games. And it was starting to get hard to resist going down that old path of drinking.

When Lily got home, she saw that she had a message waiting for her.

_"Hey Lils, it's Sara."_ Lily could hear sniffles and cries coming from the background. _"So apparently Eric's been married this whole time and his wife found out and is divorcing him. So now he's broken things off with me, and he said that if I told anyone he'd make me pay but I knew I could tell you 'cause you're dating his friend but I'm just torn up and I didn't even know he was married! I guess call me back when you get some time."_

Lily picked up the phone to call her back.

"Hey, I just got your message, I know what will cheer you up."

A couple hours later, Lily and Sara were at the park with Lily's new dog.

"Isn't he just the most adorable thing ever?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't see why you didn't want a brand new puppy."

"Sara, puppies and kittens go the fastest, it's the adult dogs and cats that get forgotten about. But not anymore, isn't that right Winston?"

Winston, a 4 year old Australian Terrier, barked in response.  
"Anyway Sara, how did you find out about Eric?"  
"His wife, well I guess now ex-wife, called me and royally ripped me a new one. I tried to explain to her that I had no clue he was married, but she didn't believe me so she started calling me all these horrible names." Sara broke off to take another bite of ice cream.  
"Aw sweetie I'm sorry." Lily gave her friend a hug, "Listen why don't we just have a girls' night at my place? We'll rent shitty movies and eat junk food and play with Winston. Sound good?" Sara nodded.  
"All right, let's go hit up Blockbuster. Come on Winston!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am putting my dearly departed dog in the story; we had to put him to sleep back in January after 14 wonderful years. Also here is the important note about the timeline: I have decided that this will remain canon to SAWs I-VI, and to a couple bits of information that have been released about VII for now. There are two possibilities for the final bits: if the final bits are done before VII is released, then I will stick to that; if they're not done by then, I will rework it to account for what I choose of VII. But as you can tell, there is a while to go before that happens.**


	11. Chapter 10: Flight or Fight

**Chapter 10: Flight or Fight**

**Disclaimer: still don't own SAW or anyone except Lily and her friends**

**

* * *

**

A couple quiet months later, Lily was once again looking through her copy of the instructions. According to the plan after Lily made and installed 2 timers in the game house and 1 in the warehouse, she was going to have to do an extra physical step. After tying her hair up, she went downtown to capture a player.

While she waited in the dark alley, she mentally went over the information about the player. The file said that this man Xavier was a notorious drug dealer in the tri-county area with multiple convictions, not only for drug charges but also domestic violence and assault. She twirled the syringe of knock out drug as she stood propped against the wall, when Lily saw Xavier coming she donned her pig mask. Lily skulked behind him, needle poised to strike, when he spun around to face her.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" he yelled and grabbed Lily by the neck. Her hands flew up instinctively to her neck to try to pry his hands off while she swung her leg around and kicked him in the shin. Surprised, he yelped and let go of her, giving Lily the chance to punch him in the jaw. She turned around but he grabbed the back of her shirt and slammed her face-first into the brick wall. Lily could feel blood dripping down her face underneath the mask as Xavier pressed a knife against the back of her neck.

"I'ma ask you just once, who the fuck you think you are and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily mumbled something and he pulled her away from the wall. "What'd you say?"  
"I said 'fuck you'!" Lily had enough room to elbow him in the stomach, she spun around as Xavier slashed her arm making Lily yelp. She lunged at him with the needle and stuck it in his neck, pushing the plunger down. A right hook from him knocked her on to the ground, and he continued to punch and kick her until the drug took effect, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Wincing, Lily slowly stood up and glared at Xavier's unconscious body, after giving him a few kicks out of spite she loaded him into her car parked in the next alley. She threw her mask onto the passenger seat and drove to the game house.

After ½ an hour of driving and another 20 minutes of cursing and lugging Xavier's body, she finally dumped him in the starting room. Shortly after, Mark and John came in, Mark dragging another player while John was setting up a rigged gun. They were talking about something regarding anticipation, but Lily's head was hurting so badly she couldn't pay attention.

"Is that the last player?" she asked as she limped out into the hallway.

"No," her dad said, focusing his gaze on the gun contraption, "Amanda is almost here. Once she arrives, you and Mark will go to the decoy house to watch the game play out and after I start the gas I will return to the warehouse." He and Mark turned around and saw Lily's bruised, battered, and bloodied form. "What happened darling?" John asked, signaling for Mark to help her stand.

"Xavier put up one hell of a fight." She said, hissing in pain as Mark moved her hair out of the way.

"I thought I told Hoffman to capture Xavier, you were to get Addison." John and Mark were both confused.

"Well in my instructions it said – ow dammit Hoffman – 'Lily gets Xavier' so you probably had a senior moment." Amanda then entered the hallway.

"Okay John, I am ready. Geez Lily what happened to you?"

"Got in a fight and lost." Lily wasn't sure if the light was playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw a quick smirk on Amanda's face.

"Good," John said, "Mark and Lily, go now to the decoy, call me when you are there. Amanda take your position and remember, you can only offer choices. Do not make decisions or intervene unless young Daniel is in direct danger." Amanda nodded and entered the room.  
"Let the games begin."

Mark and Lily were sitting in the monitoring room of the decoy house, drinking coffee and watching the game play out. Lily was pre-occupied with bandaging and cleaning her wounds, having a particular amount of trouble wrapping one of her wrists up.

"What were you thinking going after Xavier yourself? You could have gotten killed." Mark said angrily, not turning away from the monitors.

"Because that was my assignment."

"But John knew how dangerous Xavier was. I mean – holy shit he just threw Amanda into the needle pit!"

Lily hobbled over to the monitor, "Not to make light of this but I bet she's glad I talked her out of filling it up to the neck." Seeing Amanda rummaging through the needles and seeing her in so much pain made Lily's head hurt, and she could feel the blood quickly draining from her head. "Hey Mark, I think I'm about to pass out…make sure you hit the play button when-" she collapsed on the floor before she could finish her sentence.

Lily woke up a few hours later in Mark's bed, wrapped in his arms.  
"Ugh my head, what's going on now?"

"Ah, you're awake. Well the game ended and now we're just waiting for him or Amanda to call us with further instructions." He leaned over to kiss her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got beaten up by a damn drug dealer." She said, sitting up. Looking at her hand she saw that it had been re-wrapped neatly, "Did you fix my hand?"

"And cleaned your cuts, and put you in more comfortable clothes."

"Aw, my hero." She said, leaning back down to kiss him, "So how did the game end?"

"Everyone but Amanda and Daniel died. She's taking Daniel to the warehouse now. John's already back there waiting for the police to arrive, and since today was my day off, I'm not expected to join them."

"Well I'm guessing after this we start using the second or third warehouses." Mark looked confused, "You think he wouldn't have backup plans? Sometimes my dad seems psychic with this kind of thing."

Two more hours later Lily's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Amanda," she sounded out of breath, "you and Mark need to get to the second house now!"

"The Gideon one?"

"Yes."

"We're on our way." Lily hung up the phone and went into the kitchen, "Mark we gotta go, we're needed."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this one's a little shorter, there was originally more to this chapter but it worked out better to work it in with the next one. Just to let you all know tomorrow I am moving into a new apartment and will not be able to get electricity or internet set up there until at least Monday or Tuesday. While I will try to update, it's possible that there might be an extended delay with updates. But I will make it up to you with some amazing little one-shots. And to keep you happy, I'll give you a couple clips from the endgame I've written for this story:**

"Stepping back from the structure, Lily saw separate blades at the top, both curved like a scythe. Lily mentally traced a path of where the blades would go, they would go directly into the person below**"**

"Should you be inactive in your decisions within 10 minutes, the device will automatically end all the player's lives**"**

**Ooooh! Anyway, leave me a nice little review my lovelies, the button's right below this sentence.**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11: Stay Tonight

**Chapter 11: Stay Tonight**

**Disclaimer: seriously, I don't own SAW, I just own Lily and my imagination. Extra disclaimer: this chapter rated M for steam.**

**

* * *

**

They pulled up at the factory and went inside with Lily leading the way. When they got to the sick room, Lily almost fainted again. Her dad was unconscious on the bed covered in blood and beaten within an inch of his life. Amanda was almost as bad, limping around the room with her face caked in dried blood.

"What happened here?" Mark asked.

"Matthews beat the shit out of us, I left him for dead outside the bathroom."

"I'll go make sure he's done, Lily you need to stay here for now." And he quickly left.

Lily grabbed a first-aid kit and followed Amanda into the sick room. When Amanda saw what Lily was carrying, she looked at the frightened girl like she had sprouted an extra head.

"Lily, it's gonna take more than a couple of band-aids to fix him. Get out of my way." Amanda pushed past Lily. If Lily had never met Amanda before, she would have thought the young apprentice was a nurse. Amanda was cleaning and bandaging John's wounds, setting up and connecting IVs of who knows what, working on setting his broken fingers into splits. It was like watching a triage team at a hospital.

"Well," Lily paused unsure of what to do, "do you need me to help take care of you before my dad wakes up?"

"No, just go home."

"But what about-"

"Just GO!" Amanda yelled, and Lily dropped the first-aid kit to scamper out of there as quickly as possible.

When she returned to her apartment, Lily slumped down against the door and started crying. The gravity of the situation she had willingly put herself in was finally starting to sink in. Things hadn't seemed so bad when she was just doing the technical parts and setting up the materials; even when she listened to a couple games it still never felt completely real to her. Now things were different. She had kidnapped a fellow human being, watched the subjects die as they failed, and seen her dad practically knocking on Death's door. Ignoring the pain from her own injuries she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees, letting all the emotions come out. Her body shook with sobs, by now the police knew that her dad was Jigsaw. Soon they'd be coming after her and her mother with questions. And what about Mark? Lily sobbed even harder as she thought about him. Would the police suspect him? Would he keep his promise and not give her up to the authorities? Lily started to feel dizzy so she went into the kitchen to get some water. Opening the fridge, she saw a ½ full bottle of wine right next to the water pitcher. While debating which one to grab, her doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" she called out, really not in the mood to deal with people.

"It's Mark, let me in." She walked back to the door and opened it for him. She had barely gotten the door open when he rushed in, grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. He pulled back and wiped the tears off her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Everything that's happened today, it's just emotionally overwhelming. I don't see how you, my dad, and Amanda can do all this and still remain so…in control." She felt more tears coming as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Lily everything's going to be ok." He said, stroking her hair, "I think out of all of us, only your father seems in control."

"Aren't you going to have to go into work now? Something tells me it's going to be a shitstorm really soon."

"My phone's off, I'll go in tomorrow morning and say that it died. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lily lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

Time seemed nonexistent as they looked at each other, nothing in the world mattered to them except the other. Without a second thought, Lily pushed Mark against the door and kissed him. She didn't care if it made her injuries worse, all she cared about was being close to Mark one more time.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she barely pulled away to ask him.

"Of course." He said, kissing her again. Lily roped her fingers in his hair as he grabbed her by the waist. Moving his kisses down her neck, Mark lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. Sliding his hands around to cup her bottom, Lily hoisted her other leg around his waist too and pulled his head back up to kiss him again. Not breaking the connection, he carried her over to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. She let go of him long enough to yank her shirt off and throw it on the ground, her bra following it shortly after. Grabbing his shirt she closed the space between them feeling her nipples harden against the fabric of his shirt. She went to undo the buttons of his shirt while he made quick work of his belt, he then moved Lily's hands out of the way and removed the rest of his shirt himself, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. He leaned over her so that her back was now on the counter, the kitchen light shining behind Mark casting an almost godlike glow over him. He took advantage of Lily's distracted state and left biting kisses along her neckline while grabbing one of her breasts in his hand. Lily moaned underneath him as he rolled her nipple in between his fingers, pressing her foot against his bottom urging him to continue. She grasped his shoulders tightly with her hands as he switched and ran his tongue along her ear. "Bedroom…now…" he growled into her ear, picking her up again. They continued to kiss each other as they got closer to the bedroom, their tongues fighting against each other for dominance, only letting out the occasional moan. When they got into the bedroom, Mark let Lily fall off him, onto her back on the bed. Not letting even a second pass, he got on top of her, touching and grabbing every inch of her that he could. Lily tried to reach down to take off her jeans, but Mark grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"This time, I'm in charge," he said, staring intently into her eyes, "you wouldn't want me to have to restrain you now, would you?" Lily shivered at the sudden roughness his voice had taken on, feeling even more aroused as she had no choice but to let him take control. She tried so hard to keep her arms still as he left a trail of hot kisses down to her chest. She gasped as he took one of her breasts into his mouth lightly biting it and flicking his tongue over the already sensitive nub while mimicking the same actions with his hand on her other one. Lily couldn't keep her arms still anymore, she ran one hand through his hair and reached for his free hand with her other. Intertwining his fingers with hers, Mark slowly moved his kisses down the center of her chest to her stomach, not breaking eye contact with her. When he got to the waist of her jeans, he slid them off slowly, letting his hands run down her legs and giving Lily goose bumps all along her body.

He got up to remove his pants and boxers, and just as quickly was back at the top of her panties, lightly kissing and licking along the edge of the thin fabric. Grazing his fingers along the inside of her thighs, he used his other hand to move the fabric to the side and pushed two fingers quickly into her wetness, making Lily arch her back up. Using his thumb to rub her already engorged clit, he pumped his fingers quickly in and out of her, enjoying every sound she was making. Losing control briefly, he tore the panties off and tossed the ripped undergarment aside, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Lily grabbed the bed sheet with both hands as he worked his tongue along her entrance. She felt like she was going to lose control of herself, the tension of the past few weeks was gone, all she could think about was the feelings Mark was making her feel as he started tracing random figures along her clit. All too soon he stopped, working his way back up to her mouth, the taste of both Mark and herself driving her higher as she felt his erection at her thigh while she scraped her nails along his broad chest. He gently pulled at her lower lip with his teeth, making her whimper, but her whimper quickly turned into a gasp as he thrust his cock deep inside her. For a moment neither of them moved at all savoring the feeling of the moment. Their bodies pressed against each other, the smell of sex in the air, feeling each other's bodies glistening in the moonlight through the window, knowing that there was nowhere else they'd rather be.

Without warning, he flipped them over so now he was the one on his back. Seeing Lily's face take on a mischievous look, he sat up so his chest was touching hers.

"Don't get too many ideas," he said, "just because you're on top doesn't mean I'm not in control anymore." And to prove his point, he grabbed Lily's hips and jerked his own his upward, forcing himself deeper inside her, making Lily let out an even louder moan. Still not wanting to give up all control, Lily pushed Mark back onto his back, and placing both hands on his chest not only for leverage but to also keep him down for a bit, she started to move up and down his erection, each time having him fill her deeper than he had before. As she rode him, he tried to keep his focus on watching Lily, her eyes were closed, head rolled back, focusing nothing but the pleasure she was feeling, he lost it. Mark abruptly sat up and turned them back around so he was on top of her again. She hooked her legs around his waist as he pounded into her harder and faster. As her moans became louder, as she called out his name, begging him not to stop, he bent down to savagely kiss her, letting her know that she was his, no matter what.

Lily felt her orgasm nearing, her body coiling up inside from all the pleasure. She was unaware of her voice getting louder, to her the world was becoming muted and blurry as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She could hear Mark's grunting breaths in her ear as both their bodies tensed up. Mark, unable to control himself anymore came inside her, the feeling of his warm seed inside her sending her over the edge, screaming his name as her orgasm shook her entire body. Gasping to catch their breath, Mark propped himself up so he could stare into her eyes again.

"I love you." he said as he gently stroked her face with his hand.

"I love you too." Lily replied. Mark lay down beside her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms one more time.

* * *

**A/N: so the internet people are coming tomorrow morning to set up my internet, I'm borrowing a neighbor's (and praying the connection holds long enough to let me upload at least this!) there's a LOT of updates coming, as well as 2 new stories and 3 one-shots. Sorry it's been a long time without an update, but I kept to my word and wrote out some good stuff for you all. Reviews are always loved!**


	13. Chapter 12: Let The Game Begin

**Chapter 12: Let The Game Begin**

**

* * *

**

Lily woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, still half asleep.

"Lily, it's Del. Holy crap turn on the news right now! And don't hang up!"

"It's 6am, what could be that important?"

"Just turn on the fucking news!"

"Ugh, fine." She put her bathrobe on, left Mark asleep, and went to turn on the news.

"…_ending in the disappearance of both John Kramer and Detective Matthews. Police are looking for any information regarding the whereabouts of John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer."_

"Did you know about this?" Del screeched into the phone.

Lily took a deep breath, time for the show to begin, "N-No! I had no idea! Why would he do this?"

"Yeah, what bugs me the most though is why he would nearly kill you in one of those traps."

Lily faked a sob, "I don't know! I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Are you gonna come into work today?"

"Yeah I guess so. I might be late though. I'll see you later." And she hung up the phone.

"You're going to work?" Mark said from behind her.

Lily turned around to face him, "I need to. Not only is it my job and I need the money, but it also will make me less suspicious." She went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Taking the coffee cups out of the cupboard one of them slipped through her fingers, breaking on the kitchen floor. "Son of a bitch!" she bent down to pick up the pieces, trying not to cry for real. Mark came around the island to help her pick up the pieces.

"Leave it, I'll take care of it. Go ahead and get ready for work and hide anything Jigsaw-related." He kissed her forehead, "I'll make breakfast."

By the time Lily had gotten dressed and ready, Mark had already gotten dressed again and had breakfast plated out for her.

"Hey," he said as she sat down, "work's been calling me like crazy so I need to go in." he grabbed his jacket and Lily stood back up. "You gonna be ok?" lily nodded, frowning slightly. Mark pulled her into a hug, "You **will** be ok," he said, stroking her hair. They stood there silently for what seemed like forever. All too soon, Mark pulled away, "I've got to go." Giving Lily one more kiss, he left.

It was days like this that Lily was thankful she didn't have to take the bus, she had to put up with enough stares and whispers just walking from the office door to her cubicle. She was already ready to hit someone.

"Hey Lils, you doing okay?" Del and Greg were standing outside her cubicle.

"Well aside from losing my boyfriend and finding out my dad's a crazy killer all within half an hour…I've been better."

"Mark called you so soon?" Greg asked.

"No, he was over at my place when Del called." Lily replied, turning on her computer.

Greg smacked Del upside the head, "You idiot!"

Lily chuckled, "It's okay, he would've found out eventually and then broken things off at that point. So I guess it's better that it happened sooner rather than later."

"Well did you at least get break-up sex?" Greg asked, to which Del smacked him upside his head.

"He's probably gonna just bone her in the interrogation room when they eventually bring her down for questioning." Lily spit out her coffee laughing.

"I love you guys, but c'mon, we've got work to do."

The work day chugged along surprisingly smoothly. Del had put up a sign outside Lily's cubicle with what he called "Frequently Asked Killer Q's!" The sheet basically answered any question people would want to ask Lily about her dad so that way she wouldn't have to yell at anyone, and Lily's project managers were being unusually considerate of the situation. Sometime after lunch, there was a familiar voice at the front of the office.

"Excuse me, where can I find Lillian Kramer?" Lily, Del, Greg, and Sara each stopped their work and each handed Greg $20.

"Damn office pool." Del said, watching the two detectives walk by.

"Lillian Kramer?" Detective Kerry said. Lily spun around to face Detective's Kerry and Hoffman.

"May I help you?"

"We're going to need you to come with us. Just to answer a couple questions." Hoffman said.

Lily sighed, "Do I have to ride with you, or can I follow behind in my car?"

"For your own safety you should probably come with us." Lily grimaced.

"Gimme two seconds to save my work." As she saved and shut off her station, she tossed her spare car key to Del, "you better come pick me up!" and she reluctantly followed the detectives out.

"Are you going to be okay?" she heard Kerry ask Mark, "If your prior relationship is going to be a conflict of interest I can get Fisk to help."

"I'll be fine, **I** can keep my private life separate from work."

Once in the interrogation room, Lily started to feel nervous. As she waited for either detective to return she mentally went over her pre-prepared statements. When Hoffman walked in, she had to try so hard to keep her poker face.

"So do I call you Mark or are we now back to last-name basis?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's Detective Hoffman now. Let's just cut to the chase. Did you know about your father being the Jigsaw Killer?"

"No, all I knew was that he had been acting unusual. I assumed that it was just depression from the cancer, divorce, and loss of my little brother."

Hoffman placed a folder on the table in front of her. Opening it up, he took out pictures. On closer look, Lily saw they were pictures from her test.

"Remember this?"

"Yeah, and I've got the scar to prove it which **you** know quite well."

"All that aside, you said you felt 'changed,' so wouldn't you feel a sort of obligation to help the man who helped you to change?"

"Well if you're going to go by that theory, go find Amanda Young."

"Amanda's fingerprints weren't found on tape recorders recovered from the warehouse." Lily looked genuinely confused.

"Were…were they old silver ones?"

"Yes." Lily sighed in relief.

"Those are my old ones from college!" Now Hoffman looked confused. "I used to record the lectures on tape, but I would keep losing the recorder so I'd have to go out and get another one. When I moved out of my father's old house, I guess I left them there."

"Right."

The interrogation continued for hours, both parties taking jabs at each other and generally making no real progress. By this point Detective Kerry had come in to assist.

"…did your father ever ask about details of your relationship with Detective Hoffman? Ever ask for police details?"

"No, he just asked the usual fatherly concern questions. He never asked about Mark's work or anything like that."

"And did you ever ask or discuss the Jigsaw case with Hoffman?"

"Aside from what the news would say, I asked maybe once or twice mostly close after my test. And no I never relayed any information to father dearest."

"Did your dad ever try to push you towards him?"

"All he said was that he'd be able to keep me safe."

"So you used me for protection?" Hoffman cut in.

"No, the sex was good too. Now if there are no more questions I'm outta here." And with that, Lily left the room. Del was waiting for her in the lobby, seeing Lily ready to cry he got up to hug her.

"Aw Lily, you ok?"

"Liquor store…NOW!"

An hour later she was back at her apartment drinking and watching cheesy horror movies. With all the crap of the day that had happened, she was glad to finally be able to relax. She just wished Mark could be there with her.

* * *

**A/N: yep, new chapter, enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Girl**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Lily was rudely woken up by someone banging loudly on her door. She opened the door to find Art Blank standing there.

"What are you doing here Art? Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"That second question isn't important. Why didn't you call me when the cops took you in for questioning?"

"I was a little bit distraught. Didn't think to call you. Sorry."

Art sighed and clutched his forehead, "Well they're probably going to bring your mother in for questioning today or tomorrow, if you want I'll state on the record that they're not to bring you in again without me there."

"That'd probably be a good idea," Lily said, "it was pretty rough yesterday."

"Well don't you worry kiddo, I've got this under control." And with that, he left.

Lily shut the door and rolled her eyes, "Fucking slime ball."

After changing, Lily went into her closet and dug out the box of plans. In preparation for not being able to contact her for some time, John had Amanda drop off a giant box with instructions of what to do in the meantime. They had approximately six months to prepare for the next big game, and there was a lot to be done. She started thumbing through the papers, looking for what would be the easiest task to start with. Coming across a yellow envelope with her name on it, she began to read:

"_Lily," _the letter said, _"if all is going according to plan, I have been discovered. Now there is a higher chance of my disappearance or demise. In this box there is evidence of Mark's involvement, if I or Amanda go missing then you are to release the information to the police immediately. Remember to protect your mother, and follow the instructions to the letter."_ Lily looked at the list of instructions and smiled, she was going to have fun with this one.

_**Six months later…**_

Thankfully by now the majority of the attention and craziness had died down. The police weren't harassing her anymore (they finally stopped calling her for an alibi every time a new victim popped up), most of the reporters had gone away (except that damn Pamela Jenkins), and she was able to get back to a sense of normalcy. The only downside was that Lily was running out of places to hide the components she'd been told to make. Within the past week she'd been able to drop a few off, but she still had to go to the warehouse to connect the last timers…Amanda was pretty hopeless at making her own electronics.

Sneaking into the back of the Gideon factory, Lily started setting up the timer connections, stringing up pictures, and putting the correct evidence out. When she finished, she walked through the hallways to the main part of the warehouse.

"Dad?" she called out, opening the gate.

"Back here Lillian." Making sure not to disturb anything, she made her way to the sick room. Her father lay there looking weaker than she had ever seen him. He was hooked up to so many machines, IVs, even an oxygen mask; it was like looking at a shell of him. "Come, sit down." Lily pulled up a chair and sat near the head of his bed.

"How're you feeling today dad?" she asked, holding his hand.

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"It's three days before the dual game, I was installing the final counters like your instructions said." She smiled.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten what day it was. Good."

"Daddy, is this going to be the last game?"

"Sadly no. There are two more that I will need your help with. After those two then you will be done."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There are three envelopes on the table behind you. Bring them here." Lily turned around and grabbed them, "The first two are my games, the last one Mark dropped off for you yesterday," Lily smiled, they had rarely been able to talk to or see each other lately. Noticing the change, John covered her hand with his free hand, "Lillian, I know you love him but remember: when it comes to my work, emotionally there can be nothing there."

"I know daddy, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he started coughing and motioned for Lily to hand him his water cup. Taking a sip, he smiled at his daughter, "I am proud of you, you know."

"Uhm…for what?"

"Everything. I tried to raise you the best I could. And I could not be more proud of the woman you've become. You're strong, maybe a bit too stubborn," Lily giggled, "and beautiful like your mother. I just wish there was a little more time for us." Lily felt herself tearing up, "I know the past couple of years have been rough for all of us, but you have been so strong." Lily leaned over to hug her dad, crying as quietly as she could and he hugged her back tightly, "Everything's going to be okay. I love you so much my little Lily-flower."

"I love you too daddy."

The main door opened and Lily sat back up. Amanda's footsteps echoed through the building, they could hear her humming.

"Go out the side door." John said as Lily gathered up the envelopes.

Lily snuck out the side door and rushed home, hoping against hope that this wasn't the last time she would see her dad alive.

* * *

**A/N: finally got Microsoft Word again for the computer ^_^. So read and review, and be sure to check out "Puzzles" which is collaboration between me and 3 other authors.**


	15. Chapter 14: Dual Game or Dual Heartache

**Chapter 14: Dual Game or Dual Heartache  
**

**Disclaimer: still don't own**

**

* * *

**

Here it was, the most complicated game to date. They had never had two separate games happening at once and Lily was feeling like she was going to shit bricks. As she walked into her mother's clinic to help with a technology problem, she had no clue if all this vomiting and sickness was nerves over the game or just another bug. She saw her mom at the admittance counter and embraced her.

"Hey mom."

"Lillian, are you okay? You look much paler than usual, and you went back to brunette again."

"I haven't been feeling well lately mom. Worry and puking and just feeling like crap do not a happy Lily make." Her mom looked worried as Lily clutched her stomach in pain.

"Have…have you seen Mark lately?" Jill asked quietly.

"Two weeks ago, why?" Jill looked at her knowingly, "Oh shit on a stick. Uhm, do you have any pee sticks?"

Jill shook her head and walked with Lily to a cupboard, "I thought you two would be responsible enough to use condoms Lily."

"Well there have been a few times where we were too…engrossed for lack of a better word. Kinda forgot to use them a few times." Jill handed her a test.

"Go in the bathroom and take that, then I'll show you the broken computer."

Lily went in, shut the door, and read the instructions. "Okay, pee on the end for 5 seconds, and then wait 3 minutes. Huh, always thought these things were complicated." Right in the middle of it, there was a banging on the door, "Occupado!" she said.

"This is Special Agent Peter Strahm, we need you and your mother to come with us now."

"Uhm, can we wait like…3 minutes…please?"

"Now."

Lily swore in Japanese, put the cap on the end of the test, washed her hands and came out. "This had better be important."

"Please follow us." The female agent said.

Ten minutes later, Lily found herself once again in an interrogation room. They had separated Lily and her mother, and Lily still hadn't had a chance to check the results of the pee stick. The female agent came back into the room, without the male agent.

"My name is Special Agent Lindsey Perez, I'm sorry we had to bother you again, I'm sure that this is an unwelcome distraction for you."

"Look, you seem like a nice woman, so I'll try to not be as sarcastic as my previous interview tapes make me out to be. Why am I back here?"

"My partner Agent Strahm and I are conducting a concurrent investigation into the Jigsaw murders. As such, we need to speak with you and your mother ourselves. Is there a reason you look fidgety?"

"I was in the process of taking a pregnancy test, it's still in my purse waiting for me to read the results."

"But I thought you ended your relationship with Detective Hoffman over 6 months ago."

Inwardly cursing, Lily tried to think of a new reason, "Well, I…kinda had a one night stand with a friend from work." She blushed. Perez nodded in understanding.

"Well, regardless, we still need to ask you some questions." Just then another person barged in.

"Perez, we gotta run. Make sure she doesn't leave or go get anything."

"Right away Strahm." And Lily was left alone. Through the window, she saw Mark walk up to the door. He looked around to make sure no one was around and he entered.

"Hey Lils, you doing okay?"

"Just inwardly panicking. Mom and I got yanked out of her clinic before I got a chance to read a pregnancy test." Mark's jaw dropped.

"Are…are you pregnant?"

"Don't know yet, been puking and all that shit, and they won't lemme check in my purse to see the results. And yes it'd be yours." Lily whispered the last part, she didn't know if they were filming her in the room or not.

"Well, what are you going to do? What do you want me to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge if it's necessary, now go before they come back. Good luck."

A while later, the door was thrown open and a man stormed in angry as hell. Lily sat up with a start, apparently she had dozed off in the interrogation room

"You're gonna give me the answers I want right now!" he yelled, crouching down to face Lily, "Explain the doll, explain why your dad went psycho, tell me what your mother has to do with this!" He slammed his hand on the table, "Tell me now, or I'll have you arrested for at _least_ obstruction of justice!"

"The doll was supposed to be for my dead little brother," Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, "Dad snapped from that and the cancer, mother has nothing to do with this nor do I. And no I'm not still seeing Detective Hoffman in a romantic sense. What's with the blood?" He glared and her and stormed back out. Lily looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my God, I'm late for CSI!" After checking to see if anyone was around, she exited the interrogation room and snuck out. When the bus stopped at her apartment complex, she dashed back up to her apartment. Lily dumped the contents of her purse out on the table and found the test. Comparing the lines on the test to the instructions, she started crying. Lily grabbed a jacket and went to go back to the Gideon factory, she had to get her timing just right.

Hiding her bicycle two blocks away from the warehouse, she saw Officer Rigg storm into the building, followed three minutes later by Agent Strahm. Triple checking to make sure no one else was around, she crept inside through another side door. Using a low-power flashlight, she was able to find her way back to the side door, only this time from the other side. Hanging the tape recorder up from a string, she scampered back to another room down the hallway and waited.

Lily didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually she heard the tape start to play. She couldn't hear the exact words but since she had written out what her dad should say, she knew what it was saying. When the tape ended, she heard a muffled voice say 'fuck you' and the sound of footsteps approaching. Once again donning the pig mask, she crouched in the corner of the room and waited. The second that the high-powered flashlight of the wanderer hit her, she lunged at the person. Encountering no resistance, she was able to stick the syringe into his neck; he passed out within seconds. Once he was unconscious Lily turned him over to see who it was, just like her dad had planned, it was Agent Strahm. She removed all his weapons and electronics from his pockets and slowly hoisted him into the chair, taking extra care to make sure that the cube was secure. Lily set the analog timer Amanda had made earlier and left, flipping the unconscious agent off. Taking a key out of her pocket, she ran back through the hallway to get back to the sick room and out of the warehouse before the authorities arrived. She estimated that she had about 5 minutes to get out of there. Opening up the door, she couldn't stop a scream escaping her mouth. There were three…no…four bodies in the room, including her father! Lily sank to the floor crying at the sight, her dad's throat slashed open, his head bandaged from some recent wound, she felt paralyzed, not even noticing that she was sitting in Amanda's blood. Looking to the right, she saw Amanda's lifeless body and cried even more. Sure she and Amanda had their differences but Lily never wanted to see her dead! Hearing footsteps from outside, Lily panicked and hid in a cupboard out of the general view of the room. Lily heard the door open and the footsteps of one person came in.

"Lily? It's Mark, you need to get out of here now," Lily fell out of the cupboard and onto Mark's feet, "did you put Strahm in the cube?"

"Yes," Lily choked out, "What's the easiest way undetected out of here?"

"Follow me," helping her back up, Mark grabbed her by the hand and led her back through the warehouse. When they got to the side exit he pulled her to face him, "Go back to your apartment and stay there until I contact you from the station, got it?" Lily nodded. Mark gave her a long kiss and went back inside.

When she returned to her apartment half an hour later, she went right for the fridge. Finding an unopened bottle of wine, she grabbed it and headed straight for the shower. Letting the water pour over her, Lily concluded that this had to be the worst day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: It's gonna go through a bit of a sad stretch for the next chapter or so (come on, her dad just freakin died here!) so bear with me while this happens. Also I did get Word back for my computer hooray! Having been sick the past couple days (10/11 and 10/12) has allowed me to catch up with transferring stuff from paper to computer and whatnot. So feedback is much appreciated, hugs and kisses!**


	16. Chapter 15: Secrets Shown, Plans Unfurl

**Chapter 15: Secrets Shown as Plans Unfurl **

**A/N: So I'm gonna keep this true to all the SAW's, even the newest one. The original ending I had written for this story will still be used somewhere, but I will be writing a new ending in tune with SAW VII's ending**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Lilt woke up sprawled across her bed, her dog nudging her nose.

"Ugh, my head," she groaned as she reached for the Tylenol she had by the nightstand. The events of last night were still fresh in her head but there was nothing she could do about it. Someone pounded on the door loudly causing Lily to cover her head under her pillows.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, but the knocking intensified, "Fuck!" she threw on an oversized shirt Mark had left there and went to answer the door. She opened the door and nearly fainted, "You! Dr. Gordon!"

The once proud doctor now stood outside her door leaning on a solid mahogany cane. "What…how is this…I don't even…what the fuck?"

"Still as coherent as always Lillian. I will explain everything but let's discuss this inside." She showed the doctor inside and locked the door.

"Uhm…can I get you anything?" she asked, going into the kitchen.

"No thank you." He said, taking a seat at the counter. He chuckled as Lily placed a bunch of bacon onto a plate, "Hung-over this morning are we?" Lily nodded and started the microwave. "I guess seeing your father's body in person would trigger you to drink. I understand."

Lily turned around and glared at him, "How the hell would you know about that, oh wise doctor?"

"Your demeanor hasn't seemed to change from when you would take your father to his appointments. You see, before Amanda dumped me in front of a hospital, I was able to cauterize the stump from where I cut off my foot. Then your father attached a temporary prosthetic onto it before placing me back in the hallway. You tripping over me kept me conscious until Amanda got to me." The microwave beeped and she took out her food, "After I recovered, I was approached again by your father, who asked if I would assist with a couple of…medical issues. Similar to how you started off just doing electronics, however I insisted that my assistance would go no further, unlike you."

"Don't make me throw this bacon at you. So who else knows about you? And what about your family?"

"Only John and the good Detective Hoffman know, John was…quite insistent upon that. My family is," he paused to smile, "they are wonderful! It's like my eyes were finally opened to what I have in my life. But that's not why I am here." He took a strip of bacon from the plate, "With John and Amanda dead, and Agent Strahm escaping the cube," Lily started choking on her food at that remark, "he did a homemade tracheotomy, very clever, well you me and Hoffman are in crunch time. We have 3 big games left to do to finish the legacy. I know you are mostly the electronics whiz kid, but you're going to have to build some of the more mechanical aspects."

"How?" Lawrence handed her a folder.

"There are complete instructions in here." He stood up to leave and Lily walked him to the door, "don't worry about it, you'll be all right." And with that, he left.

"…Fucknuggets!"

Later that afternoon, Lily was taking a bubble bath. When the morning news had reported the discovery of all the bodies, she had called in sick to work and went back to bed. Now that her hangover was gone, she just wanted to relax and forget about everything. All the envelopes she had received were strewn across the bedroom floor, waiting for her to review them. She heard the tumblers of the front door lock turning; Winston's happy barks told her who was there. The bathroom door opened and someone entered.

"Hey Mark," she said, not opening her eyes, hearing him sit down, "Watch your words, I'm a little bit mad right now."

"Why?"

"You never told me about Dr. Gordon's involvement, you didn't tell me that you were never really in danger, and I know part of you is happy that Amanda and my dad are dead."

Lily felt his hand brush hair off of her face, "Yeah, so I'm a bit glad, only because this means the games are almost done. So soon we can walk away from this. As for the doctor, john said you knew." Lily opened her eyes and saw him all cleaned up in a new suit.

"Gee, for someone who was just beaten up and almost electrocuted, you look spiffy."

Mark laughed, "Press conference and promotion, had to look nice. I tried calling you to tell you."

"Well I turned all my phones off after the doctor left, I wanted to get more sleep." Lily groaned and sat up in the tub, grabbing her neck and wincing.

"You okay?"

"Eh, just really sad and sore. All that hiding and scampering last night killed my neck and shoulders."

"Turn around, I'll fix that for you," Lily obliged, shivering a bit as Mark moved the rest of her hair off her shoulders, "So what did Dr. Gordon want?" he asked as he slowly started to rub Lily's neck.

"He came to alert me of his earlier involvement, and to kinda express condolences," she winced as he started kneading her shoulders, "Ow, also apparently I'm going to be actually building some of the traps for the Fire Five, Easton's, and Dagen's game. Kinda think this will end really badly."

"You won't have as much to do as you think. Amanda already set up the majority of them. She was preparing for John's death, although I doubt she saw her death coming." He was about to let out a small laughed, but stopped when he noticed Lily's shoulders shaking, "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, "she sniffled, splashing some of the water on her face, "I gotta focus…on getting back…" she started to cry again.

"Shh," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, not caring that his shirt was getting wet, "it's going to be okay, it's all almost over. You just have to be strong and tough this last bit out, just a little longer." Lily didn't know how long they stayed like that, she just vaguely noticed him picking her up out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel. Mark mentioned something about having to go to the hospital and that he'd see her later tonight, but her mind was in a different world.

That evening Lily and Lawrence were driving around the town, he had agreed to drive while Lily captured just this once since Lily was still too freaked out to drive. When they arrived at the game site, Lawrence strapped the players into place while Lily went to check and set all the timers.

"Wow, Amanda didn't fuck up the electronics this time!"

"Now if only that oaf Hoffman would learn some finesse."

"He's got finesse where it counts Larry." Lawrence face-palmed at that remark. As they made their way to the end of the sewer, shutting and locking the doors behind them, Lily saw an envelope by the final trap with her name on it.

"_Lily,"_ the note said, _"if I don't run into you before the Easton game, all you need to do is finish the carousel and set the timers. For the Dagen game also set the timers and activate the fence. Amanda"_ lily smiled sadly, then ran to catch up with Lawrence.

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room, Mark and Lawrence were in the middle of a spat.

"I told you the cube was a bad idea! None of us could have anticipated Strahm doing that!"

"Really doctor? You really think so? Well maybe if we had just killed him after Perez got hers then we'd be done with this mess!"

"Regardless, you need to think of something Detective, because now Strahm is going to be following you!"

Mark groaned and sat down, "Fuck!"

"I have an idea," Lily said quietly, "why don't we use Strahm to our benefit before killing him?"

"I don't follow." Lawrence said.

"Well we let him stay suspicious of Mark, maybe have Mark talk with the other FBI agents. Then Strahm starts acting and seeming suspicious to the other FBI members, and when the timing's right, we kill him and hide the body. By that time, the FBI will think that Strahm is the last accomplice."

"That could work," Mark said, scratching his head, "and he already is a bit suspicious of me so he'll already be acting off."

"One thing missing," Lawrence pointed out, "how would you two plan on killing him?"

"Leave that one to me." Lily said, smiling evilly.

After Mark had dropped her back off at her building, Lily was surprised to see a guest at her door. "Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her mother.

"I came to check on you, can I come in?"

"Sure." Lily opened the door and both women went inside.

Jill sat down on the couch while Lily poured them some water. "Are you doing okay sweetie?" Jill asked as Lily sat down.

"I don't know. I'm sad that dad is dead, relieved that I'm not pregnant, and tired from setting up the latest game. It's a weird mix of emotions." Jill's eyes widened.

"Why did you help set up another game?"

"Dad had asked me to."

"But he's dead now so you're free of it!"

"Free of what? A new outlook? A small chance to help others?"

"Lily, how can you say that?" Jill asked as she tried to maintain her cool, "Look at all the people who have died! _Including_ your father!"

"You haven't been through it mom, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Lily smiled, "Are you doing okay mom?"

"I guess, it's still hard to believe, but regardless we have to continue our lives. It's what John would've wanted. And we're both to meet with one of his lawyers at nine am tomorrow. Would you want me to drive you?"

"No thanks mom, I'll drive myself, will need to go back to work tomorrow."

Jill got up and went back to the door, "Well I will bring you a donut tomorrow if you want. Get some sleep Angel Girl. I love you."

"I love you too mom." And Jill let herself out.


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmare

**Chapter 16: Nightmares**

Lily woke up in a shed, surrounded by rusting tools. She could hear loud clanks and screams coming from outside, but they were too garbled to make any sense of. Feeling something poking at her body, she looked down and screamed. Lily was lying on top of a pile of dead rats. Standing up to brush herself off, she took in her surroundings.

"Okay Lily, get a grip. Just get your bearings straight and don't do anything suddenly." After checking to make sure there were no trip wires or other obvious traps, she cautiously opened the door and walked outside.

"Oh my sweet deep fried baby Jesus!" She was staring at what looked like an oversized jumbled red lawnmower. There was a circular base, where on opposite dies of it sat two people, each with bags over their heads. In the middle of the structure was what looked like a smaller version of the old razorwire trap, and on closer inspection Lily could see the blood from the original victim (Paul? Matt? Lily couldn't remember anymore) caked on the wire. Stepping back from the structure, Lily saw two separate blades at the top, both curved like a scythe. Lily mentally traced a path of where the blades would go, they would go directly into the person below. She slowly walked around the structure, looking for a clue or a sign, something she could use to get out of this one. She rubbed the scar on her chest as she paced around.

"It's too quiet here, what happened to the screaming?" she said out loud to no one.

"Well me and that crazy bitch over there somewhere got tired of yelling at each other." A familiar voice said from one side.

"Oh shut up fatass, at least I only got trapped up once! What's this time number three for you?" the second person yelled.

"Oh god," Lily went over to where the first voice had come from. Her hand shook as she started to remove the bag. She had a hunch that she knew who was there, but she was praying that she was wrong. The bag fell to the ground and she gasped.

"Mark? How did you get here?"  
"How does anyone else get in a place like this Lils?" Lily grazed his cheek.

"Lemme see if there's an easy way to get you out of here." She felt around the harness he was strapped to, but it looked like the only way out was from a lock on the back. "Let me go look at the other person." She dashed around the base, approaching the second person. Lily removed the bag a little quicker this time, but was more surprised at who was there.

"Mom?" Lily stepped back, "What's going on?"

Jill gave Lily a sad smile, "It's your final test Lillian." Jill looked to the side; Lily followed her gaze and found a tape player. Hands shaking, she picked it up and pressed play.

"Hello Lillian," her father's voice said, "if you're hearing this, then you are still failing in your most important task: separating your emotions. While at first after your rebirth I approved of your choices, you soon retreated. You allowed yourself to slowly turn back into who you used to be. I will give you some credit though, you did recognize this and changed aspects of your life; but in doing so you became something worse. You became a blind follower, blinded by your love for our friend detective Hoffman. Even when he went after your own mother, you did not abandon him. Well today you must make your most important choice." Lily walked around the structure as she listened. "In front of you, you see your mother and your lover, but only one will walk away with you today. The device that they are hooked to is called 'The Rotator.' It will start to rotate when you push the blue button, only then can you enter the cage. As it spins, you must search within the wires for the keys that will unlock the two harnesses. But be quick, for as it spins, the tubes that hold their arms will also spin; and the blades inside them will cut their arms. Once you find a key and pull it out, the structure will stop spinning. When you free the subject of your choosing, you will be given 45 seconds to say goodbye to the other. Should you be inactive in your decision within 10 minutes, the device will automatically end both lives. Make your choice Lillian." She threw the tape player as far as she could and let out the most bloodcurdling scream she could muster.

Without thinking, she pushed the blue button. A small door opened at the bottom of the cage and as Lily stepped into it, the trap began to rapidly spin. After a couple of seconds went by for her to get her bearings, she heard screams starting again from outside. Assuming that the arm-tubes had started working, she attempted to put the screams out of her mind so she could focus.

She crawled in and out of parts of the maze, wincing as the razor wire tore through her clothes and into her skin. Pushing through, and climbing up through the wires, she had no clue which one she was going to save; all that mattered at the moment was just finding a damn key.

_But who should I save?_ She thought to herself as she moved. _I love Mark, but that's my mother out there too! How can I let her die? But how can I let Mark die too? They've both done so much for me. Can I even make this choice? No, I have to; I can't let them both die_. The argument continued as she continued. Lily started to get dizzy from the blood loss and the spinning; and she couldn't tell if she was imagining this or not, but the trap seemed to be spinning faster than a few seconds ago. Finally she saw a key hanging from a section of wire close to a wall. She jumped for it and yanked it free, landing against the wall but caught in a loop of the wire. Struggling to work herself free, the machine started to slow down as Lily found her way out of the maze. Falling onto the grass, she screamed as she finally felt the full pain of the wounds from the maze. Struggling to stand up, she heard Mark yelling her name. Dripping blood from nearly everywhere, she stumbled over to him. As she approached him, she could see blood dripping from where his arms were. Trying to blink back tears, she stepped within his line of sight.

"Jesus Lily, you look like Carrie."

"That's not important, are you okay?"

"I've been better. Listen to me, pick Jill."

Lily's jaw dropped.

"I know you Lily, you let your mother die and you won't be able to live with yourself. You've already lost enough family and friends because of your father and I; and even though I hate her, you need to save her."

Lily couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "But I love you both so much! How am I supposed to just let you or let her die?"

"I know you love both of us babe, but dammit I love you too much to let you do that to yourself. And deep down Lily, you know I'm right. You're just too stubborn to admit that, you always have been." He chuckled at his last bit as Lily limped over to sit on his lap, burying herself in his chest and letting her sobs get louder. "Shh, shh, look at me Lily." She did, "You need your mother more than you need me, and whether I go to heaven or hell, you know part of me's gonna be with you as cheesy as that sounds." He leaned his head forward and kissed her. Lily wrapped her bleeding arms around his neck and kissed him back. As they kissed, Lily knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life. It was filled with sadness over what they had done, regret over what they could never have together, and the most passion Lily had ever felt in her life. The few seconds felt like eternity as she tried to memorize his feel, his taste, his body, one last time. All too soon Mark pulled away, "Now go save your mother, I love you."

"I love you too." Lily let go of him even though every bit of her was screaming at her not to. She ran over to her mother who was crying in pain.

"Shh mom, it's okay, I'm here." Lily said, grabbing her mom's face, "now let's get you out of here." Lily fumbled with the key, and freed Jill. Once free, Jill embraced her daughter.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, it's fine." Lily stepped back to look at her mother. "Listen, I just want you to know, I love you."

"I love you too." Lily smiled and dashed as fast as she could back to Mark, ignoring her mother's cries for her to stop.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a timer that had 30 seconds left on it.

"Mark!" she called as she ran to him.

He turned to look at her, and a look of horror spread across his face, "Lily get away! You shouldn't see this!"

"I'm not going to see it." She said. The clock now said 10 seconds.

She sat back on his lap and took his face in her hands. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too Lily."

The clock ticked down as the lovers stared at each other, memorizing each other's face one last time.

The clock ticked down, and everything went black.

Lily woke with a start, grabbing her back where she had felt the blade go through. Struggling to catch her breath, she looked over at her clock.

**8:45** "SHIT!" she yelled. Lily quickly threw on some clothers, splashed a bit of perfume on, and raced out the door.

When she arrived at the lawyer's office, her mom was already waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Lily, you look like hell sweetie, what happened?"

"Overslept, had bad nightmare, will tell you later, donut please." Jill handed her a chocolate donut, Lily's second favorite. As she munched on it, she noticed two annoying old people, "hey mom, why are those old people staring at us?"

Jill turned around and shot them the evil glare that only a mother could give, "There are quite a few articles about your father out now, and many of them have pictures of us in them."

"Oh, well do we at least look good in them?" Jill laughed.

A few minutes later, the legal assistant called them into the main office.

* * *

**A/N: this is just a filler chapter because I'm swamped. The trap was the original ending to the story, but when I saw SAW VII 3D, I thought of a much better ending. However I wanted you all to see the original one. Lemme know your thoughts on that. 3**


	18. Chapter 17: Public or Private?

**Chapter 17: Public or Private?**

**A/N: this chapter rated X-tra M.**

**

* * *

**

After the meeting with the lawyer, in which all Lily learned, was that her mother got a box and she got a shit load of money, Lily walked through the parking garage towards her car. As she went to unlock her car a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me, Mark." The person said as Lily struggled against him, "Agent Strahm is following me, I need you to follow my lead!" She recognized Mark's voice and nodded as he spun her around to face him. He smiled as he took her in, "Funny, I never pictured you for the skirt-suit wearing type."

Lily giggled, "Well why is Strahm following you now, and why did you never picture me to wear skirts?"

"Never mind that." Mark said as he started kissing Lily's neck. She groaned as he bit her neck harshly, roughly grabbing his hair with her hands. He unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, while running his other hand up her thigh-hi's, to under her skirt. Lily gasped as he roughly shoved three fingers inside her, while sliding his other hand under her bra cup and started roughly rubbing her breast.

"You didn't wear panties to the lawyer's office?"

"I…..agh…..I forgot!" His thumb rubbed her clit in circles as she started to moan out his name, as her moans got louder he covered her mouth with his as he refused to move his hands from their positions. Lily started to feel her orgasm approaching when all too quickly he stopped.

Lily whimpered as she looked at him, but Mark just laughed.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" And he pushed her up against the wall, grabbing Lily's legs to wrap around his waist. Feeling him rubbing his groin against her, Lily felt more aroused than ever and forgot that they were in a public place. At this point, she didn't even mind Mark pulling her bra down to suck on her nipples. He focused on one until the tip got hard, and then moved to the other one; his erection rubbing against her the entire time.  
"Mark….please….I need you now!"

"Soon enough baby." Mark said as he continued his assault upon her. The feeling of his mouth on her breasts combined with his fingers in her opening brought her body so close to the breaking point, her body was coiled up on the brink of release, her gasps only spurring Mark on, but all too soon he stopped, causing Lily to whimper.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He said as he quickly thrust into her, making them both gasp. Keeping one hand on Lily's shoulder and the other on the wall behind her, Mark started to roughly thrust in and out of her, each thrust making Lily gasp and Mark grunt. With the parking garage being almost empty for early that morning, Lily's loud gasps and moans echoed through the garage while Mark's grunts remained relatively quiet. Lily tried to reach down to rub her clit, but Mark pinned both her wrists under his left hand.

"Your release is up to me now babe." He said, ignoring her whimpers as he slowly dragged his right hand down between their sweating bodies. When his hand reached her clit, Lily felt like she would die from the arousement. As Mark continued to thrust into her, she felt him cum inside her before she felt that sweet release. Pulling out of her, he chuckled while she just pouted. "Oh don't pout, take me home and I'll take care of you." He said, smiling like a wolf. Picking her keys up off the ground, she unlocked the car and they both got in.

The second Lily locked her door Mark pulled her to him and kissed her again, both of them racing to undress the other as they moved towards the bedroom Lily pushed Mark onto the bed. She removed the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of him, slowly dragging her fingers down his chest while biting down his neck. She kept him distracted long enough to tie his hands to the headboard with an old scarf she had, smirking as he looked confused.

"Thought I was going to take care of _you_." He said, tugging at the makeshift restraint.

"You thought I wasn't gonna punish you for that little stunt in the parking garage?" she whispered huskily into his ear, "turnabout is fair play babe." Mark groaned in anticipation as Lily moved her kisses down his chest and stomach. He tried to pull his hands free, but was frustrated when the knot wouldn't budge. Lily raised her head back up and laughed, "You're not gonna get out of this easily Mark, Amanda taught me how to tie those knots," she leaned over him so their noses were just barely touching, "you're not going anywhere until I say so."

Mark surprised her by kissing her roughly, "You drive me crazy, you know that right?"

"And you love it." She dragged her nails down his chest, leaving trails of scratches and making Mark hiss. She reached down to his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, making Mark roll his head back and tug again at the makeshift restraint.

"Ugh…Lily…please." She shut him up with another kiss and roughly grabbed his hair.

"Mark, just shut up." She said, her eyes taking on an animalistic look as she bit his lower lip and tugged at it. Not breaking eye contact she moved downward leaving a path of small nips down his body. When she got to his erection, she turned around and put a hand on both of his legs, completely locking him in place. Without warning, she sank down onto him, causing them both to moan. Not wasting a second she started riding him hard, keeping him pinned down. As she moved up and down on him, she didn't notice Mark yanking harder and harder at the restraints…the noises coming from both of them doing a good job to mute it. Only at the sound of wood breaking did she pause, Lily turned her head around just as Mark sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh you are in such trouble." He growled into her ear, forcing her to turn around so she was facing him, him still inside her. Mark grabbed her hips and thrusted his own upwards as he bit her neck hard. He quickened his pace as Lily's moans got louder.

"Mark…god if you stop before I cum this time…oh god…I may literally kill you this time." She said, hissing slightly as his bites drew blood.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" he said between his own grunts, pausing to slap her ass. As she continued to ride him, she dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling so lost in the moment she couldn't form a coherent sentence. Her orgasm came quickly, making her shudder from head to toe. When Mark came a few seconds later, it triggered another powerful orgasm from Lily. They collapsed on the bed, panting sweating and exhausted.

"You owe me a new headboard just FYI." Lily said curling up in Mark's arms.

"After we take care of Strahm I'll get you a new one." He said, stroking her hair, "Get some rest, we've got a lot of work to do tonight."

* * *

**A/N: PWP leave me alone…**


	19. Chapter 18: A Crushing Moment

**Chapter 18: A Crushing Moment**

When the sun went down, Lily and Mark got back to work. While Mark was setting up the evidence to damn Peter Strahm, Lily was having a cigarette outside the refurbished nerve gas house. No one lived there of course, but it was still handy to have around for access. Feeling a bit anxious, Lily checked her watch again and sighed. "Come on hurry up," she whispered, "I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"A bad feeling about what?" Peter approached her and asked.

"Not your business." She said and flicked her cigarette to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Following the evidence, and I'm not surprised to see you here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, trying to keep her tone of voice even.

"Well you seem to let that Neanderthal paw all over you, probably too keep him from ratting you out." He stood in front of her, blocking any escape, "Maybe you'd try to work out a similar 'deal' for FBI protection." Lily glared at him, balled her fist up and punched him square in the jaw. Peter stepped back and glared at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about Agent Strahm, so I'd suggest you back the fuck off."

"Oh so you even talk like him now?" A small beep from Lily's watch went unnoticed by the agent.

"Go get stuck in another cube!" she smirked and ran into the house. It took a couple of seconds for Peter to process what Lily had just said, but once he got it he raced in after her.

"Come back here Lily," she heard him call from behind her, "just make this easier for both of us." His footsteps followed her through the house. Pushing the furniture aside, Lily opened the trapdoor (her memory quickly flashing back to when Amanda and that kid had done this nearly a year ago), and in her eagerness to get down the stairs fell down the last few steps, landing on the ground and dropping her flashlight.

"Shit!" she hissed in pain as she fumbled around for it. Lily grabbed it in the nick of time and raced down the corridors, pausing at the bathroom door. For a brief moment she saw her father standing at the door, standing tall in his favorite cloak, smiling at her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around. When she looked back at the door her father was gone, Lily shook her head and kept running. Feeling short of breath, she finally found the room she was looking for and dashed in. Lily suppressed a laugh, this was her best idea yet (in her opinion). A large glass coffin stood on an angle, camouflaging a tunnel under the floor. She took a tape player out of her coat pocket and placed it in the coffin among the glass shards, then hid behind the coffin, straddling the gap in the floor, and waited. It wasn't long before Strahm entered the room. Lily covered her mouth to mute her breathing, silently praying to whoever would listen would prevent Strahm from seeing her. She heard him hit the 'play' button, and at the first sound of Mark's distorted voice stealthily dropped into the tunnel, crawled the short distance, and scampered out the other end as quick as possible. Not wasting a second, she grabbed a power drill and an extension cord from the emergency bag she had left there and rushed up the ladder to her viewpoint. Once she had plugged in the drill and was able to peer through the grate to the coffin below, Lily became concerned. She couldn't see Strahm anywhere and the tape recorder was on the floor.

Not even thirty seconds went by when Mark entered the room with his gun drawn. If she could see his face, she would have noticed that they had the same look of concern on their faces. Without warning, Mark turned around and was knocked back immediately by Strahm. Lily gasped quietly, but it was just loud enough for both of them to hear her and look up. The momentary distraction gave Mark the chance to hit Strahm back. The boys kept fighting while Lily fumbled around to find the right drill bit, if her plan wasn't followed to the letter then Mark would need a way out. After putting the correct drill bit on, she heard the coffin lid clam shut. Half-afraid, Lily peered back over the grate, but she couldn't tell who had been put into the coffin. It wasn't until the door shut and locked, and the tape resumed that Lily was able to figure it out. The walls started to move inward as Strahm tried to shoot the coffin (she would've bet money that Mark was really happy she insisted on bullet-proof glass) while Lily turned on the drill and grabbed the extra screws, screwing the other sides of the grate in place. The walls were close enough for Strahm to climb up, and when he saw Lily with the drill she noticed he looked hopeful. He stuck his fingers through the grate to try to lift it, Lily just smirked when it wouldn't move. Her smirk faded when she heard the bones in his arm snap and the scream that followed. His screams turned into cries, whimpers, and nonsensical babbling, that was Lily's breaking point. She knelt back down and covered the top of his hand with hers. As the walls were getting ever closer, Strahm was barely able to look up but he was able to see Lily's now tear-stained face.

"I…I'm sorry" she choked out, right as the walls finished closing.

Lily didn't know how long she stayed like that, holding his now lifeless hand, no expression on her face anymore. It took the grinding of the walls re-opening to snap her out of it. She let go of the hand and started to unscrew the sides of the grate, and once the walls had finished opening Mark walked back in. The squished remains of Special Agent Peter Strahm fell to the ground with a loud splat, leaving just the hand Lily had been holding intact. Mark smirked up at her and went to grab a spare set of pliers, they wordlessly pried the hand from the grate. Lily then removed the grate and Mark gestured for her to jump down. Lily slowed eased herself through the hole in the ceiling, when she felt Mark grab her she let go of the edge and let him help her down.

"You okay?" he asked her, Lily just nodded. Mark grabbed her arm and led her out of the building.

The entire ride back to Mark's place Lily sat in silence, like a zombie she followed Mark up the stairs into his apartment. She sat down on the edge of his bed and immediately Mark pounced on her with a new dark look of lust in his eyes. Lily half-heartedly returned his passions but he quickly noticed.

"What's the matter Lily?" he asked, his voice taking on an animalistic growl.

"Nothing," she lied, "just tired."

"Well that better change soon," he said, staring at her, "the games have only just begun." Lily shivered in fear at this new attitude from Mark, a fear that he mistook for arousal. He lowered his head to bite down Lily's neck and chest, she turned her head away hoping that he wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive and I updated! School's been kicking my butt, but I'd been writing drafts of chapters in my notebook. Finally have the time to transfer them to the computer. Read and Review my lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 19: Pain

**Chapter 19: Pain**

Lily woke up in more pain than she had felt in a long time, both physical and mental. Without waking Mark, she crept into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping under the warm water, she hissed as the water stung her, looking down at her body. Teethmarks and bruises decorated almost her entire body in a sick pattern, she knew she would be needing a scarf at least. Washing herself off, she thought about Mark, something in him had changed after her father had passed, and it scared her near to death. Lily still loved him, there was no doubt about that, but the way things were turning she didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this. After getting changed and putting her wet hair into a bun (no time to dry and straighten today), she went to the door to leave and found Mark blocking the exit.

"where do you think you're going?"

"To work Mark, I can't take days off, especially now."

"Well you and I have work to do, and I would think that you'd be more interested in our work."

"True, but I have this thing I need to get called a paycheck. So can youplease move?" she tried to move him aside but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Fine, you go to work. But you _will_ meet me at the next location tonight. Six pm sharp." He let go of her arm and she was able to leave.

Stepping into the office was a new nightmare, she was met with even more glares and whispers this time around. Lily still held her head high as she walked to her desk. The final straw was finding her desk completely vandalized. Someone had spray painted 'Jigsaw's little baby' on her desk, taped crude drawings of her dying on her monitor. Hearing the sniggering of some of her coworkers was it. She slammed her back down on the desk and stood up on her chair.

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled, "Yewah my dad was Jigsaw and yeah I bet most of you are happy about it. But you fuckers leave me out of it!" she saw an empty can of pain on a girl named Heather's desk, "And Heather, if you don't get your fat ass over here and clean up what you did by lunchtime, you'll be eating my fist! And that's a fucking promise!" lily sat back down in a huff and started to take down the taped pictures.

"Geez girl, you PMSing?" Del came up to Lily's desk and she glared, "Oh honey, I'm playing. You know I had nothing to do with this." He rubbed her shoulders, "I'll take you out to dinner after work, ok?" Lily nodded, trying not to cry.

Work and dinner went by too quickly for Lily, and at 6pm she had changed and entered the room where the next game would take place. She didn't see Mark anywhere, so she went to work. Thankfully the only part she was having trouble with was having the head-pieces wirelessy connect to the correct scale. An hour had gone by, and still no sign of Mark, Lily took out her cell phone and was dialing his number when he came in.

"Good you're here," he said, "how much progress have you made?"

"Just about to make the final touches, only problem is I can't get the scales to connect to the head-gear. Where were you?"

"well that problem can be fixed," Mark said, ignoring her question. "You're just going to have to push the button for the scales manually."

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it?"

Mark smirked at her, "Because I have to go to work, I have to go get this thing called a paycheck. Keep working on it, I'm going to get the players."

A couple of hours later, Mark returned with both players in tow. He gestured for Lily to come over.

"Put that first device on her," he said and pointed to a young black woman, "and hand me the other one." They wordlessly attached the devices to the players' heads, double checked the scales, and started to leave. As Lily opened the door, Mark stopped her and handed her a small remote. "Remember when the timer hits '0' to push the button and activate the loser's device."

She yanked the remote away and glared at him, "This isn't my first rodeo, I know what to do." He smirked, gave her a quick peck on the forehead and left. While she waited for the players to wake up, Lily took out her iPod to ease the boredom. Halfway through "The Fragile" she saw the woman stir. Not wanting to hear the real screams, Lily switched to some Dir en Grey and watched the game unfold. It was a bit interesting (although morbid) to see the players' actions sync up a bit with her music. The timer hit zero and and Lily pushed the button, wincing as the drills on the fat man's head pierced his skull. The woman screamed again and passed out at the same time the door opened behind Lily.

"Do we have a winner?" Mark asked. Lily nodded and took her headphones off. "Good." He said and took out a bag, inside the bag was Strahm's severed hand.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing with that hand?"

Mark rolled his eyes at her, "False fingerprints Lily, no one else knows that Strahm is dead. And if your mother told Erickson what she was supposed to, then even more suspicion will be place on Strahm." Lily chose to ignore the urge to ask about what her mother was told to say, "Now go home, I'll be over later."

As exhausted as Lily was, and as comfortable as her bed was, she could not fall asleep. She had foolishly thought that the games would end with the death of her father, but now Mark seemed hell bent on continuing the work (part of her didn't know why he wanted to). And judging by some of the plans he had drawn and left at her home, they were turning more sadistic than meaningful. Hearing Mark open the front door, she rolled over and feigned sleep. She heard his clothes hit the floor and felt the bed shift as he crawled in next to her. Goosebumps appered on her skin when Mark draped one arm over her and started stroking her hair with the other.

"I hope you're having good dreams," he whispered, "soon it will all be over. No one will be in our way, no one can stop us, and we will win." Mark fell asleep shortly thereafter but Lily lay there motionless, a small feeling of dread rising in her stomach.


	21. Chapter 20: It's A Trap!

**Chapter 20: It's A Trap!**

After getting a phone call from work in which she was told to take a few days off, Lily was trying to fall back asleep. Mark's frustrated grumblings from her desk were hindering her plans of slumber.

"Is there any chance you could do your plotting in the living room? Or keep it down a bit?" She sat up and glared at him. He glared at her for a few seconds then went back to his drawings.

"Time is short, if we're going to pull this off without any problems we need to have perfect plans."

"Fine," Lily got up, grabbed a pillow, and stormed out, "I'll be on the couch." She called back. The change of location didn't help matters, now fully awake she was starting to realize the logistical issues. "Wait…how the fuck are we going to get 14 people in a few hours?"

"Exactly," Mark walked up to the couch and sat down, "According to the envelopes John left for Jill, there are a lot more players involved. But she's out of the picture now."

"What do you mean by 'out of the picture'?"

He rolled his eyes, "I meant that her giving me the envelopes was her last involvement in our games."

"So what, are we going to have to have Peg-Leg to help us?"

"Unfortunately yes. He will get 4 people, you will get 5, and I will get the other 5. And no, you can't get Pamela."

"Aww, why not baby?"

"Because you would beat her up. Now go get dressed." Lily got up to go back to the bedroom, Mark followed her but she slammed the door in his face.

"You are NOT watching me change!"

"Lily, I've already seen you naked at least 50 times."

"…NOT THE POINT!"

Five hours (and many needles) later, Lily was driving her car full of bodies to the abandoned zoo. She called Mark's phone just as he and Lawrence stepped out from the building.

"Little help here?" She was still surprised at how easy it had been to get her 5 people. Lawrence and Mark came over with a wheelbarrow and helped her unload the people. "How was your day sweetheart?" She asked Mark, giving him a quick kiss.

"Perez is alive, and they're trying to find the Seth Baxter tape." Lily saw Lawrence smirk at that statement but wisely didn't say anything.

"This genius used a different kind of blade for the puzzle pieces on Seth and Eddie than your father used on the rest," Lawrence mockingly patted Mark on the shoulder as Lily face-palmed, "enough about Detective Donut though, let's finish this setup."

An hour later, Lawrence and Lily had separated from Mark and were fastening the six victims into the carousel.

"You know he's changing, right Lily?"

"Don't know what you mean." She said without looking at him as she fastened the straps on the blonde girl.

"Yes you do. As the games go on, he feels more powerful. And that feeling can be dangerous." He went up to her and pulled her shirt collar aside, revealing the scabbed-over brutal bite marks Mark had left on her, "I know you've noticed him changing, becoming angrier and more aggressive, and it's going to catch up to him soon."

She nodded, ripped away from his grip, and went to check the restraints on the last girl, "I know, he's changing and it scares me. But I can't just leave him now, y'know?"

Lawrence nodded sadly, "Love is a funny thing. I wouldn't ask you to leave him; I just ask that you be careful. I promised your father I would protect you…but you have to take steps to protect yourself." He kissed her on the forehead as Mark walked into the room.

"Is it done?" Mark asked roughly.

"Yes, they're all strapped in," Lily said, "just waiting to turn on the carousel."

"Then do it," she nodded and flipped the power switch on, "good, Lawrence go back to work. Lily, come back here when I call you," he smiled evilly, "let the game begin."

Some time had passed when Lily received a call from her mother. For some reason Jill was insistent that Lily come with her for a few errands then dinner. Now Lily found herself in her mom's shitty car, with her anxious mother driving.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am, just wanted to have some quality time with my baby girl." Jill pulled up to a small hospital, "I just need to pop in here for a bit for some paperwork from the clinic, just stay in the car." And before Lily could respond, Jill had dashed off.

"…and mom's losing it" after Jill had gotten back into the car, Lily noticed that her mom's hands were shaking. "Mom…you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it. One more errand and we can go grab some food."

Lily felt surprised when they pulled up at the back of the zoo. She looked at her mother, and Jill just smiled.

"Just one last thing your father asked me to do. Wait here." And Jill left the car, carrying a bag.

"I don't wanna know." Lily reclined the seat and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. The glare of approaching headlights a while later jolter her back to reality. A blur ran by her window and when Lily realized that Mark was the one who had run past her AND that her mother still wasn't back yet, she panicked. Lily turned the car off, grabbed the keys and ran inside to where she saw Jill standing at the end of the hallways staring intently at the door. "Got your keys mom, what's going on? Where's Mark?" Then she heard Mark yell from behind the door. Lily tried to head for him, but Jill grabbed her arm.

"No Lily, this is what is supposed to happen!"

"'Supposed to'. Mother what did you do?"

Jill smiled weakly, "John's will, his final request."

Lily screamed and tried to wrench her arm away but Jill held fast. "LET ME GO MOTHER! MARK!" She started to cry as Mark's screams continued. Tears fell down her face as Lily slapped her mother across her face, finally able to yank her arm away from Jill's grasp. Lily ran for the door, but as she reached for the handle, something metal burst through the window and gashed Lily in the forehead, knocking her down to the ground. She watched in horror as the pieces of metal in Mark's mouth opened a few inches. Lily scooted back against the wall, frozen in horror as Mark used the prongs to rip through his cheek. She turned back to where her mother had been standing but her mother was gone. The door flung open and Mark staggered out, covered in blood. He walked past Lily and staggered down the hallway, out of her line of sight. Sometime later, Jill came back to where Lily was sitting and helped her up.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Jill asked her hands and voice shaking.

"I…I think so." Lily felt her forehead and felt a giant gash bleeding down her face, "You though…have you lost your damn mind? You tried and failed to kill my Mark, and now he's gonna be even madder than he already was!" Lily pushed Jill away from her.

"Lily, I was just carrying out your father's final request; just like you and Mark had been doing."

"Whatever, just fucking drive me home."

They drove back in silence, when they arrived at Lily's building she bolted out of the car and slammed the door shut. Sitting down on the couch, the adrenaline from earlier wore off and she realized that her still-bleeding forehead was hurting. She looked at it in the bathroom and groaned, she was gonna have to stitch it up herself (an ER would ask too many questions). Lily grabbed her sewing materials and vodka (to sterilize the wound and anesthetize herself) and started to work. It hurt like hell, each stitch hurting worse than the last one. Upon finishing, she collapsed on the couch as an exhausted sobbing heap. What she had seen today scared her to her core, and she didn't know if she could keep loving Mark.

* * *

**A/N: We're nearing the end my lovelies, thank you all who have stuck with me, right now reviews would really be appreciated**


	22. Chapter 21: Game Over

**A/N: I sadly have to switch POV in this chapter, italics indicate a switch from the usual POV. **

**Chapter 21: Game Over.**

The next morning felt like a continuation of yesterday since Lily hadn't fallen asleep. She had turned off her phone and computer and was glued to the television trying to find out new info about that night.

"Police still at the grisly scene..." *click*

"…and nearly 10 bodies found amongst the zoo…"*click*

"Still looking for Detective Hoffman after security footage showed him killing 3 officers" *click*

"Well obviously now police should be looking at Kramer's daughter," and as if right on cue there was a loud knock at her door.

"Police, open up!" Lily wrapped her jacket around her and opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Lillian."

"Hey Fisk, here to question me again?"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you now that Sarah is dead…" Lily's jaw dropped and her face paled.

"How?"

"Hoffman. He killed her and two FBI agents last night," Lily nodded, then ran to her kitchen sink and vomited. Fisk followed her and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Are you sure it was him?" Evan though she knew the answer, there was still that glimmer of hope.

"We have him on video." Lily started crying, not wanting to look up from the sink. He looked at her with a look of pity before taking out a notebook, "I think you know what I'm about to ask you: I need to know where you were last night."

She turned the faucet on, "I was here," rinsed her mouth out with the water a few times, "working on well…things for work."

"And can anyone verify that?"

"If you go in and check the servers at my job you'll see the time stamps on what I sent." She shakily turned around to face Fisk, "Anything else?" Fisk took sympathy on her and decided to not bother her anymore for now, shaking his head to indicate 'no.' "Then please leave." He nodded and gave her a brief hug before leaving.

Lily grabbed onto the kitchen counter until her knuckles turned white, her mind racing faster than ever. She knew Mark was capable of murder, Baxter was a clear example, but this was different. This was too much, this crossed the line she had drawn for herself a while ago, Lily was done. She went into her closet and took out all the boxes relating to the Bobby Dagen game, putting them into a big black garbage bag. Deciding to wait until dark to throw it out, the last thing she did before tying up the bag was take off the necklace Mark had given her back when all this had started. She looked at it tearfully, tracing the diamond outline of the puzzle piece charm crying, before adding it to the stuff to throw away. "If I never see a puzzle piece again it will be too soon."

Even though Lily stayed out all day to distract herself, she still couldn't stop worrying. Was Mark even still alive? What was her mom going to do if he was? Hell, what was she going to do if he was? Out of habit she dialed Mark's number only to hear that it was disconnected. Putting her phone away, she went to the park to try to relax, not knowing that at this moment someone was sneaking into her apartment and stealing the bag for the final game.

Time passed by at an annoyingly slow pace for Lily. Her mother had gone voluntarily into protective custody (she thought her mother was being stupid…she was no safer there than at her home). Mark was still missing, work still sucked, the cut from when Mark had accidentally hit her with the Reverse Bear Trap had ended up leaving a bad scar, and Lily had dyed her hair back to black again. At the concerned request of Lawrence, she had a small travel bag packed in case a problem arose and she needed to leave quickly. Sleep didn't give Lily a break either. Between reliving what had happened last month, new nightmares, and dreams where Mark was there with her (they felt so real, Lily swore she could still catch his scent when she woke up), her therapist had to give her a small prescription of Hypnocil just so she could get some rest. Then one night, in the middle of a (finally dreamless) night, she was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Ugh, if this is that Nina or Suzanne chick AGAIN, I'm not fucking interested in being a part of Dagen's thing next week!"

"What? Lily, it's your mother…" Even in a groggy state, Lily could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you okay mom? You still at that quasi-safe house?"

"Yes I'm still here, I…I just had the worst nightmare ever and needed to talk to you. I dreamt that Hoffman had kidnapped us, he had me chained up to this track like thing, and he made me watch him kill you before he killed me with some insane go-kart thing." Jill's voice broke down into sobs.

"Shh, shh, mom it's okay, it was just a nightmare."

"It's not me I'm worried about, I know he's after my head. I'm scared for you, I'm willing to bet he still loves you but I don't know if that's enough to save you. No one even knows where he is if he's alive, or what he's up to."

"Well I'll go down fighting and you know that mom. But really I'll be fine, I promise. Try to rest."

"I'll try, but you're my daughter Lillian and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too…try to calm down before you drive yourself crazy."

"I'm already crazier than a sack full of cats apparently!" Jill laughed, making Lily smile on her end.

"Mom…we already knew that a long time ago! Good to hear you laugh again, love you." Lily hung up the phone and rolled over to face her window. It had started to storm, and she allowed herself to get lost in the rain and thunder. She thought she'd fallen back asleep when a bright bolt of lightning lip up her room, showing a reflection of Mark in her window. Lily gasped and sat up, turning around and being shocked to see Mark sitting right next to her on the bed.

"Am…am I dreaming again?" She asked, slightly fearful. The Mark she was looking at was different somehow, the scar on his face was more pronounced, his eyes nearly pitch black, and he exuded a new level of intimidation that Lily could feel all over. She reached up to hold the scarred side of his face and he let her, gently placing his hand over hers.

"No you're not," he said softly, "and you weren't dreaming the other times either." Memories of what she thought were the dreams flooded through her head as Mark leaned in to kiss her. Lily allowed herself to get lost in it, thinking things would work out for the better, but was jolted back to a harsh reality when she felt a needle stab her neck. She pulled back open-mouth and stared at Mark, in an instant he changed from her Mark to a near-unrecognizable demon of a man.

"Why?" she whispered, starting to slump forward from the drug. He tilted his head and smirked, catching her as she fell, "It's the rules," he whispered back, stroking her hair as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Once he was sure she was knocked out, Mark changed her outfit and added some clothes to the travel bag Lily had already packed. She didn't stir at all as he slung her over his shoulder, grabbed the bag, and left her apartment. He walked out of the building, making sure that security cameras saw him taking her away. Mark tied her wrists in case she woke up before they got home, and gently put her in the backseat of his stolen car. He took one last look around and sped off for the hideout he was calling 'home', making sure to not be noticed by other cars. When he got back, he picked her up again and carried her into the back room where he had been living for the past month. He carefully put her on the bed, cut the ropes from her wrist, turned on the surveillance camera and locked her in before going back to the stolen bag of tricks for this last game. Mark hadn't wanted to use Lily as a pawn, but soon word would get out that he had kidnapped her and he knew Jill would do anything to get Lillian back, hopefully even let him get his well-deserved revenge._

Some hours later Lily woke up, panicking when she realized she wasn't home. She was in a makeshift bedroom with no windows, and no light except for a small lamp on a rotting wooden table. Lily bolted from the bed and tried to open the door, freezing in horror when she noticed there was no doorknob or handle, and she couldn't push it open. It dawned on her that Mark had done this to her and a mix of emotions hit, mainly anger and hurt. "Goddammit Mark!" she yelled, pounding on the door, "Let me the fuck out of here you bastard! I didn't do anything wrong to you!" She tried ramming the door, but ended up fucking up her shoulder. She yelped out, slumping to the floor and starting to cry. Looking around the room, she saw a little red blinking dot near the ceiling and she stood back up to get a closer look. When she figured out it was a camera, she got even angrier. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me out of here!" Then she heard the sound of a key and saw the door open. Mark stepped into the room, not shutting the door.

"Welcome back Lily," he said, crossing his arms, "I trust you like the clothes I picked out, was going to ask you but you were…asleep." She looked down, realizing she wasn't in her pajamas anymore but her favorite pants and his favorite corset and shot him a 'are you serious?' look. "Since you're going to stay here with me, I wanted you to look good."

"Wait, 'stay here'…what the fuck are you talking about?"

He smiled in a way that reminded her of a hungry wolf, "You haven't been doing your share of the work. Throwing out all the plans and drawings was one thing, but getting rid of this?" he reached into his jacket and pulled out the necklace she had thrown out, "That's just not nice Lily." Her eyes widened and he just laughed, "I still have a key to your home, I've been picking up the slack." Mark pushed her against the wall and forcibly put the necklace back on her, laughing when she tried to push past him and run for the door. "You forgot that when I said you were mine, I meant it." He held onto her arm and led her out into a bigger room. This room was covered with papers, metal scraps, lots of spare doll parts and so much other stuff that she couldn't make out. Lily wrenched her arm out of his grasp and carefully walked around the room. She stopped at a row of monitors and stared at the images on the screens. She saw her bedroom, various rooms with unoccupied unfinished traps, rooms at the station, and the bedroom of the safe house. She gasped when she saw her mother on the monitor, sleeping.

"What the fuck is this?" He walked up behind her to see what she was exclaiming about.

"Oh, that's your mother, you remember her don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah but what the fuck is she doing on that monitor?"

"Probably still pacing around like the coward she is." He laughed, Lily turned around furious and backhanded him on the scarred side of his face. Mark growled and grabbed her by the throat, not tight enough to hurt her but tight enough to scare her. "You know I love you, so I'd never kill you, but don't do that again." He said, emphasizing the last few words. "I will get my revenge on your mother, not only did she do this to me but she sold us both out." He let go of her throat and she fell down, too scared to look up, "Jill told the cops she'd tell them everything about our involvement if her ass got immunity."

Lily felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she tearfully looked up, "No that can't be right, you must have misheard. My mom wouldn't throw me under the bus like that."

He knelt down so they were at eye level, "I'm sorry, but it's true, and she needs to pay."

"But you don't have to kill her! Please Mark, I'll do anything if you leave her alone!" He looked at her expressionless, "If you love me, then don't kill her."

"Then for the next week you answer only to me. I'll keep you safe from them but you will do everything I tell you to do. Understand?" Lily nodded and looked back at him, noticing he was looking like her old Mark. He scooped her up and kissed her forehead, "Let's get some rest. We have a busy week ahead of us. He carried her back into the back room and laid them both down on the bed, pulling her close to him. "I really do love you Lily, you know that right?"

Lily sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know, I love you too." She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, trying to trick herself into thinking they were just at Mark's apartment before all hell had broken loose. Lily was quickly stirred awake by Mark kissing her neck, she rolled over to face him and immediately he pulled her to him and kissed her. A bit surprised, she pulled back, "Are you serious right now?"

He just smiled playfully at her, as if nothing was wrong with where they were, "Well this time you know it's not a dream."

"Good point I guess." She kissed him back as he swiftly discarded their clothes. And for a few hours, it felt just like old times.

The next few days became a repetitive cycle for Lily; during the day they were finishing up the last pieces of Bobby's game, putting the final pieces into place, during the night they took out their anger, aggression, and love out on each other in the bedroom. The news was scattered with reports of her kidnapping, her friends making pleas for Mark to let her go. He would just watch them and say 'no.' finally the day of the game had arrived.

Mark pulled the stolen van up to the back parking lot of a church, the church where the 'survivor' meetings where always held. For once everyone they needed was in the same place. She gathered the needles she would need and one of the pig masks and hopped out, but before she could leave Mark gently grabbed her shoulder. Recently she had been acting more like she was completely on board with his plan, she thought if she could get him happy he would stop after this game and leave her mother alone.

"Remember Lily, that meddling doctor will most likely be there. Don't even think about going running for him."

"I wouldn't do that baby, I'm yours remember?" And with that she snuck into the back of the church, donning the mask and waiting for the two girls she was responsible for getting. She remained in the shadows until she heard the voices and saw the two walk by her hiding spot.

"…still wish we could've gotten Jigsaw's daughter on board for this."

"Do you think she's innocent in all this?"

"I think so Nina, I honestly feel sorry for that girl," the one Lily recognized as Suzanne said as she crept up behind them, "I mean both her dad and her psycho boyfriend end up snapping and killing people? Then he goes and kidnaps her too, she's probably dead."

"Yeah but imagine how we could have spun this if she had agreed. The daughter of Jigsaw, volunteering to throw herself into the lions' pit of the survivors, only to be kidnapped by the man she loved. It's like a dark fairy tale!"

"You really have issues. You know that, right?" Having heard enough, she grabbed their heads and knocked them together, knocking them both out. Then to be on the safe side she stuck them with the needles before putting them on a cart and pushing them back to the van. Lily didn't go out of her way to find Lawrence but part of her hoped he saw her so maybe he could do something, even if it meant she would get in trouble. She carefully put the girls into the back of the van alongside the others that Mark had captured wordlessly climbed back into the passenger seat and they drove back to the game site.

Once they arrived it was all about business, he went to go strap the victims into their respective traps while Lily set up the booby traps and locks designed to keep Bobby on the game path. Against Mark's wishes, she painted a kind of warning on the door to the gas trap when she had finished painting everything else that was needed and went back to the van to wait for him. He drove them to an old auto garage, ushering her into the building through a secret door into a room that looked like the monitoring portion of their other hideout. One difference was there was an extra screen showing her pacing around the room she had spent so much time in. She shot him a confused look and he just smiled.

"Classic misdirection Lily. If Gibson makes it here, then not only will he have failed, but he'll think you're tucked away someplace else."

"Then why not let me stay there?"

"Because if this all plays out how I want it to I'll need you here." He grabbed a small remote and handed it to her, "if Gibson comes here, you're to push this button and then drive back to our home. Then pack two duffel bags and wait for me there, understood?" Lily nodded and took the remote, he then grabbed the Reverse Bear Trap and held it out to her. "Put some gloves on, and place this outside the door, under the message." She nodded again as he went to go sit at the monitors. Lily hurriedly did as she was told and rushed back to him as the garage trap was sitting, waiting for its victims to wake up.

"Finally using my idea?" She said, still playing extra nice and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him. He smiled at her and nodded, "On whom?"

"Just a group of racists. Remember this is mainly for a diversion so I can get into the station and destroy the evidence." Lily had no idea he was lying about the last part. She simply nodded in false-understanding and innocently kissed his scarred cheek.

"Well you do know best."

"Finally you're seeing things my way." He said, sounding like his old self. He gestured for her to sit with him and she did, leaning her head against his chest and not really wanting to watch the game play out. He seemed to understand why she wouldn't look at the screens, but he wanted to watch.

When the police arrived at the now finished trap, Lily stood at the inside of the secret door, waiting for a signal from Mark. Gibson was staring right at her through the one way mirror, giving her an eerie feeling. As he picked up the trap an explosion from out in the junkyard sent everyone running out to it.

"Jesus Peter," she muttered as the garage became empty. Assuming that was the signal from Mark, she slipped out the door and went over to the first body bag, Mark showed up a few seconds later. He helped her get the jawless armless corpse out of the bag and drag it a bit out of the way before he climbed into the bag. Lily started to zip it up but he stopped her.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"

"You are in a damn body bag Mark, it's too creepy!" She faked a laugh before giving in and kissing him. Lily then zipped up the bag and dragged the body to the monitor room. Out of boredom she propped the body up in a chair and put one of the spare cloaks on it.

Some time passed before Lily heard voices in the hideout. She recognized Gibson's calling out for Mark and hid in a corner with the remote. Once they had found the dummy and the monitors, she took that as the cue to push the button with no idea what was going to happen. The sound of metal whirring followed by rapid fire bullets filled the air, she watched in horror as the bullets hit Gibson and the other cops he was with. She shut her eyes and covered her ears, crying to drown the noise out, and after what felt like an eternity, it was finally silent. Stumbling out of the building still horrified, she ran to the car as quick as she could and drove back to the hideout, stopping along the way to vomit from pure fear.

Lily was panicking at a whole new level while she quickly packed the duffel bags as ordered. She turned on the television where the top story was Mark's latest rampage. She was only half listening, but right as Mark entered and embraced her, the reporter said "leaving 9 dead, including Jill Tuck." Lily looked up at him, he was trying to not smile. "You bastard!" she yelled at him and slapped him. He held onto her tightly as she violently thrashed against him, punching his chest and sobbing.

"I tried, I'll explain in the car." He briefly kissed her and let her go, grabbing the bags and tossing her one. "Let's go." He opened a gas container and ushered her towards the door, leaving a trail of gasoline behind them to the door and lighting it. They quickly walked out and a few seconds later the whole building exploded. Lily turned around to look at it, losing her grip on Mark's hand. When she turned back around she saw 3 men in pig masks jump Mark. She dropped the bag and screamed going up and trying to pull them off of him. The 'leader' jabbed a needle into his neck and signaled for the other two to grab Lily before taking off his mask. It was Lawrence.

"What…the fuck?" Mark said drowsily, slumping to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lily screamed, struggling to get out of the grasp of the other two pigs. One of them ripped her necklace off of her and threw it at Mark.

"She's no longer yours Hoffman," Lawrence said coldly before Mark blacked out. "Brad, Ryan, get her safely out of here. I'm sorry Lily, it was your father's orders if anything happened to you or your mother." Lily continued to scream as they dragged her away, she saw Lawrence pull out a gun and as he fired at Mark, Lily fainted.

* * *

**A/N: oh god that was a beast to type! There is an epilogue and that's where I'll tell you about the sequel! Sorry it's taken so long to get this to you all, but hopefully the length makes up for it.**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

~2 months later~

"Lily, are you gonna come out with us tonight?" the knock at her door jolted her from her thoughts.

"I don't think so Brad, I'm not feeling good, stomache." Her door opened and Brad and Ryan came in to sit with her.

"Oh sweetie I know you miss them all," Brad said, giving her a hug, "but you need to move on and start over, we're in Miami and we need to party!"

"I'm still surprised you two are being so nice to me. in the end I still loved him, how can I just leave that?"

Ryan sighed, he knew the two of them could never tell her that Lawrence just locked Hoffman away, she needed to think he was dead for her own safety. "You don't," he said, "You carry the good parts with you. We know most of your instinct didn't wanna do all that after your dad died. But Mark's dead now, and you need to try to move on." Ryan got up and dragged Lily to her closet. "Now go put something on that would knock his socks off and we're gonna party it up!" He grabbed Brad's hand and they left her room. Lily laughed at them and sorted through her outfits, settling on a little red strapless dress. She finished getting ready and looked at herself in the full length mirror, smiling sadly.

"CABS ARE HERE!"

"CAB TIME!" She heard Brad and Ryan yell from the living room and laughed slightly, returning her focus to her image in the mirror.

"For you Mark," she whispered, "Always for you."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, my first real completed story. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, and even those who just read without reviewing. I didn't have a sequel in mind originally but while working on another story it hit me that I could make it work as a sequel to this. So I dropped some subtle hints in these past few chapters. See if you can find them and how they pop up in my sequel… "Ghosts of The Past" I love you guys!**


End file.
